


You Get It?

by latethoughts



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Angst, Coming of Age, F/M, Family, First Person Point of View, Fluff, Sexual Tension, friends - Freeform, we go together like shalaladodbdfjskfsadd
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-07
Updated: 2019-03-07
Packaged: 2019-11-13 08:48:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 29,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18028601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/latethoughts/pseuds/latethoughts
Summary: Billy Hargrove is King of Hawkins High, that's just how things are. But at home he doesn't hold that title, he needs the help of self-proclaimed loser Debbie Byers to make a good impression on his father. It's purely business until it's not.





	1. Sunday Girl

**Author's Note:**

> I'm really proud of this series, I hope others enjoy it too. The start is shit but once you get over the cliche beginning I hope you enjoy.
> 
> This character is 18 and smokes cigarettes, that's why I chose the first person format instead of Reader x character because it's hard to convey those emotions when they're not yours.

"Debbie! Wake up! Johnathan is already gone and I need you to drive Will to school!" Mom opened my bedroom door, unimpressed with the sight of my leg hanging off and my arm covering my eyes, "Come on, could you please give him breakfast and take him to school?"

"Mmm" I grunted, hardly paying attention. I'll just sleep when she goes. She shut my door, I heard muffles of her chatting to Willy. Moments later, as I began drifting off I was suffocated by a bowl of water on my face and chest. I gasped and panicked and jumped and lunged at the culprit, "WILL!?"

"Mom said I could" the little shit defended himself. I didn't attack him because of what keeps happening in this stupid town. It's made me appreciate everybody around me, even my deadbeat dad.

"Whatever," I got up and checked the time, "shit, are you ready for school?" he nodded, "make yourself some cereal I have to get ready. Why did Johnathan leave so early?"

"I think he's with Nancy,"

"Probably making out or talking about their sad lives," I mumbled, he giggled and ran to the kitchen. I quickly got ready for school, I never really did anything with my naturally straight hair, unlike a lot of girls spending ages with their curler or blow dryer. My siblings and I were blessed with thick straight but wavy hair. None of us are popular at school anyway so why does my appearance matter? The car ride was a bit speedy considering we were almost late, "thanks for making me this," I thanked my little brother with a mouthful of jam toast in my mouth, half of it in my right hand and the other hand on the wheel.

"That's alright, I didn't really want cereal,"

"Sorry about sleeping in by the way," I was digging around in my purse for my cigarettes so I could have one before school.

"Does Mom know you smoke?" 

"Nope and if you tell her I will shave our head in your sleep and then everyone can see your weird shaped skull, got it?" I lit up while he nodded, "and it's only socially,"

"But you don't have any friends,"

"Exactly...wait what? I have friends"

"Nancy doesn't count because she and Johnathan were friends first and neither does Steve because of Nancy"

"Oh shut up, it's normal for twins to be friends with the same people and each other," that realization made me think pretty hard about how much of a loser I actually was.

"Why don't you smoke at school? Then you could trick people into thinking that you're cool,"

"Feel free to stop talking," I joked, "I don't need any more friends Willy. Popularity is a contest for actual losers who put effort into arbitrary things like getting attention-you remember how Steve Harrington used to be, he's no longer much of an asshole"

"Didn't stop you from liking him," he teased, I saw his eyebrows raise and the little shit smirked.

"You read my diary you little turd!" I smacked him and he giggled, "it was a year ago, everyone has had a crush on Steve. Dustin has had a crush on Steve," 

"You should put some perfume on, you smell like cigarettes,"

"Thanks, have fun sweetie I LOVE YOU!" I embarrassed him in front of some girls. I drove to a parking spot at the high school and rolled down the passenger window to let the smell out and sprayed some perfume. I also started chewing some gum but someone knocked into me and knocked the packet out of my hand.

"Jesus!" I was extra mad because I hide my cigarettes with my gum and I didn't want anyone finding them. The person disappeared before I could get a good look. Also, I lost my gum and smokes.

*

I couldn't stop coughing in Biology so my teacher sent me out with Billy Hargrove to get me some fresh air and a cup of water. I've never really talked to the guy but he had this knowing smile.

"What?"

"That cough sounds very familiar," he pulled out a packet of his own Marlboro's and offered me one.

"Oh no, I don't smoke," especially on school property. He tilted his head to the side with the smoke in his mouth, it was kind of cute. He then pulled out my gum packet, "Marlboro. I don't smoke Marlboro" I cleared my throat and gratefully took my gum packet back and shoved it into my bra strap, "how did you know? Did you bump into me earlier?" he nodded in response, "oh, sorry about that, but thanks for these," I looked around.

"Just light one, no one's going to catch us," he chuckled, I did as I was told with little protest, "I've seen you around a lot,"

"Maybe because we attend the same school and have like 3 classes together," my sarcasm may have come off as bitchy, probably the reason why I don't have many friends.

"Yeah, but also around town. You work at that convenience store with that hot mom. I've never seen you smoke or drink or even at parties,"

"I'm not exactly grouped with anyone associated with those events,"

"So you're a loser," 

"Yep" I shrugged, stood up and patted the grass off my butt.

"You're pretty hot for a loser girl,"

"You sure know how to charm the ladies don't you?" I laughed at his statement and leaned against my car.

"I sure do hon, so why isn't working on you?" he was genuinely confused and got a bit too close to me.

"Maybe I'm not into one hit wonders" I chuckled, I noticed him looking at my lips. That's when I took one last drag and stomped out my cigarette, "thanks for giving my packet back, I should get back before they think we're making out behind the bleachers" I poked fun at the stereotype.

"All you gotta do is ask baby," he took a drag and took my hand. I don't know where he expected to go but it was cut short by a hall monitor and then teacher catching us outside of the building smoking.

*

We were outside of the principal's office and I was panicking because I smelled so heavily of ash. I have to take advantage of the flirting, even if he is faking it. I licked my lips and one hand slipped behind Billy's back. "Hey so...so here's the thing. If my Mom finds out I smoke, she might internally combust and implode on herself because she's too nice to scream at me in public and then she'll spend the next month blaming herself for my _addiction_ and I really can't deal with that, so you're going to have to take the fall okay?" I winked and playfully punched his jaw.

He sighed, "Okay, but you owe me" he grinned like a shark.

"Yeah whatever," I don't believe in being dramatic. The door opened and the principal invited us both in. I straightened out my outfit to make myself look as innocent as possible, I even put my hair into a ponytail. I sitting up straight with my legs together and hands overlapping each other whereas the dumbass next to me let his legs spread out and leaned against his chair.

"Frankly Miss Byers I'm quite shocked-"

"Everything can be explained, Ms. You see I was having a massive coughing fit in Biology so Mr.Leeming decided to send me out with Billy so I could get a drink and some fresh air,"

"Then why do you both smell so strongly of cigarettes?" oh fuck. She's got me. Game over, I don't have any more lies.

"I believe it's my turn to talk babe," Billy straightened up and put a hand on my lower back, "you see Deborah here is quite ashamed of our relationship and for obvious reasons have you looked at me? I'm a better looking Billy Zabka," I frowned at that, he may be a bad guy but Zabka is hot, "We were just fooling around a bit, I had the smoke and we made out," I tried keeping my expression neutral, I had to suck my cheek in so I wouldn't laugh at the situation. The Principal looked at me for confirmation, I nodded once and placed my right hand on Billy's upper thigh. 

"It's true. It's no big deal so I'd appreciate if you'd keep this from my mother,"

"I'd appreciate my student's not canoodling or smoking cigarettes during school hours. This is your first and last warning Byers, get back to class. I'd like to talk to Mr Hargrove on my own" oh well. I got up and took one step before Billy stopped me.

"Hold on, where is my kiss?" he asked, his fingers fidgeted with my mine.

"You two don't have to pretend you're in a relationship-" I cut her off by holding the side of Billy's face and planting a nice soft kiss on his surprisingly plump lips. I looked back at the frowning woman. I nodded sorry before I walked out. And when I closed the door I exhaled and grinned. I can't believe I actually got to kiss him, not that I like him. He can have any girl he wants why would he actually want me.

Gee that was an amazing kiss though.


	2. Dreaming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Billy asks Debbie to be his fake girlfriend after that show in the principal's office.  
>  They also start bonding

I can't stop thinking about that kiss, it wasn't my first kiss but it was certainly my first actual great kiss. The way our lips interlocked just seemed so right, I've never kissed anyone with such moist lips he must use a lot of lip balm.  
I was with Nancy, we were in her room doing homework but mainly talking, I'm wondering if I should tell her about Billy.

"Deb...Deb! Hello! Earth to Debbie! Are you even listening?"

"Yes! Absolutely!" I tried playing it off as if I was actually listening. I cleared my throat, "What was the question?"

"I asked you what conventions you're using for your scene?" we were writing our speeches for a test coming up.

"Always go for mise-en-scene because then it flows on to colour/tone and framing,"

"You only use those three?"

"Who always gets an A in English?" I asked rhetorically, of course, she just rolled her eyes and closed her notebook.

"Okay, whats going on? You seem distracted" this girl is so persistent that I know its pointless lying to her so I sighed and flopped down on her bed, "ooh its juicy isn't it?"

"I kiffed Biwy Argo" I spoke into her pillow so I was quiet and muffled.

"Didn't get that" she whispered in my ear so I lifted my head.

"I kissed Billy Hargrove,"

"Ugh," she gagged a little, "sorry but why?"

"Believe it or not it was to get out of trouble...I almost got caught smoking on school grounds," Nancy pushed me.

"I thought you only smoked at parties,"

"Don't be ridiculous. I don't go to parties," I joked.

"So how was Billy involved?"

"I was feeling sick during first period so Leeming sent me out with Billy to get some water and fresh air. I had one before school because I was late and stressing out and I dropped the packet before walking into class and it turned out that he was the one who picked it up. So he just smoked and said I could too...I don't know why I did," I paused, maybe I just wanted to hang out with someone, "anyway, we were walking back and we got caught so I told him to take the blame since Mom would kill me if she found out"

"And he obviously did in exchange for a kiss?"

"Sort of yeah" I rubbed my sweaty palms together, "it was also kind of maybe my fault for feeling challenged"

"Debbie" she sounded disappointed and buried her face in her palms.

"Principal Murphy just couldn't keep her mouth shut. Why wouldn't someone believe you when you say you're in a secret relationship? Why ask for proof?"

"You said you were in a relationship with Billy?!" she was so shocked.

"Its a really complicated story and I cannot explain it in any way that makes me seem sane, okay?" I stood up and took my bag, "I have to pick up the boys from the arcade,"

"Hey Deb," Nancy sang, I turned, "was it good?" I smiled but threw a pillow at her.

*

" _Pleasure's real or is it fantasy"_ I sang along to the Blondie song while picking out the dirt from under my nails.

"Oh it's real sweetheart," I jumped at the voice, it was Billy.

"What are you doing here?" my tone was rude, I was more panicked than anything.

"Relax princess, I'm not stalking you. I'm picking my Dad's Wife's kid up" he was leaning against my car. The way he was standing offered me the opportunity to peek down his white shirt but I stopped myself-okay no I didn't. It was awesome, even if it was only for a moment. And that sight mixed with his scent definitely made me understand why girls were always hanging around him.

"Oh, is she Max?"

"Yeah, you know her?" he seemed suspicious of me.

"I think she's friends with my little brother Will," was I playing with my hair? Stop playing with your hair Deb. I turned my car off and got out because smelling him made me sort of..weak at the knees.

"Bowlcut?" he asked, I nodded, put my hands in my pockets and sat on my hood.

"Sit with me, its a piece of shit anyway," he scooched close to me.

"So about that favour you owe me, you know for taking the fall the other day?" I nodded, his face was so close to mine I couldn't help but look at his lips again.

"I thought the little smooch was the favour?" he scoffed at my reply.

"That was surprisingly good," his face became closer, "I honestly didn't expect you to even do it so forgive me if I wasn't on par," it was silent for a moment.

"What was the favour?" I leaned back and brushed some hair out of my face. Hargrove tucked some strands behind my ear.

"I need your good girl image around my house. My dad thinks me going out every night with different chicks is disrespectful and creates a bad image for myself so I need you to pretend to be my girlfriend. Come over a few times a week, we can make out in my room a little, maybe squeak the bed and I'll pretend to spend weekends with you while I'm actually necking Nicole Sandberg in the back of my car," while he was talking I was looking deep into his beautiful blue orbs, I must look so transfixed. Then I blinked and realised what he was saying. I smiled politely and gasped.

"Wow. Chivalry isn't dead!" I spoke with fake enthusiasm and hope, he frowned, "I owe you one favour which means if I agreed to that ridiculous plan I'd only meet your parents once,"

"What if I paid you?"

"Paying a woman to pretend to like you and do whatever you ask. You may have found the worlds newest profession," I hopped off the car, "thank you for taking the blame I really appreciate it but I was thinking more like I'd buy you a burger or something"

"$100 a week, final offer. Come on, its good money and all you have to do is dress nice and be nice. Just be yourself in front of my Dad for a few weeks and then we can 'break up' and things can go back to normal," there was a heavy silence, I looked at Billy up and down. I guess it wouldn't be the worst thing in the world, and the money would really help out Mom at home.

"How could you afford that?" I crossed my arms.

"I have a little saved from my job back home, come on?" he held his hand out to be shaken. I shrugged and shook his hand.

"A gentleman's agreement, see you at school"

"No, we need to sort this out straight away. What's your address? I'll drop by tonight with my calendar and we'll get started on what days you should come over, how you should act and what you should wear-"

"Okay, shit. Calm down, I'll get your address since I already have my books. I'll drop the boys off and be around at 10," I reached into my car to get out a pen and paper.

"Nice," he muttered, "this should be fun," he wrote his address in, "come around the left side of the house and knock on the second bedroom window, I'll keep my blinds open. Pleasure doing business with you Miss Byers, shall we seal it with a kiss?" he dived in but I swerved to the left.

"Perhaps a handshake, see you tonight" he kissed my cheek anyway.

"Gotcha! See you later beautiful" he ran back to his car. Moments later the kids came out.

"Were you talking with Billy Hargrove?" Will asked, he was in the front with me.

"Yeah," my answer was delivered hesitantly for some reason.

"Why? Are you going out with him?" Dustin asked, a little heated. He's always had a crush on me and Nancy.

"No," I laughed, "we're in the same biology class,"

"Did you find out anything about Max?" Lucas asked eagerly.

"Oooh, does someone have a crush?" I sang, the boys laughed.

"Yeah he won't shut up about her. 'Max likes this and this and this'" Mike teased.

"Max do you wanna play this over here with me?" Will impersonated and Lucas kicked the front seat.

"Okay, looks like I'm dropping Lucas off first. And at least Lucas has had a kiss..Dusty," I singled him out.

"Oh shut up! Will hasn't kissed anyone either!"

"Yeah but he's not desperate like you" Lucas burned him and the boys started fighting in the back.

"Hey! Stop it! You can fight about girls when you're 16. It only gets worse from here, trust me" I mumbled the second sentence.

*

Once I dropped everyone off it was just Will and I in the car.

"So, don't tell anyone because it doesn't really concern anyone at all but I'm going to Hargrove's house"

"Why?" he asked shyly.

"He's paying me to pretend to be his girlfriend in front of his dad. But just tell Mom that I'm tutoring him okay?"

"Are you going to be safe?"

"Of course I am, dude. Don't worry about me, I'm just going there tonight to talk to him, he'll be paying me a lot of money. Almost as much as I get working at the convenience store,"

"Hmm, okay"

"I mean it, don't tell mom. They're a pricey family, it makes sense that I'll be getting paid to be there. And it shouldn't be too many days in a week," we pulled up to the house, "I'll be back soon, tell Mom where I am," I ruffled up his hair.

*

I did as Billy asked, second bedroom window was lit up quite well. I didn't see anyone in the room but Billy soon came into view. The sight of his torso shocked me, how is an 18-year old that muscly? He's got the looks of Rob Lowe. He was standing in his low riding pyjama pants and nothing else. I was getting a bit flustered, to be honest. I knocked on the window lightly and he spotted me and smirked. He helped me in and I ended up on top of him on his bed.

"Shit sorry" I got off and stood up. Now isn't the time to look mortified Deb, it's just business.

"No need, we'll be doing that stuff a lot pretty soon" his arrogance didn't make any sense since I'm basically a backup booty call except with no booty to call for.

"Right, so I'm free basically whenever because I don't actually work at the convenience store unless someone cancels their shift. Are there any specific days that you need me?" we sat on his bed, our thighs touching. Why does he smell so good?

"I think probably every  3 days or so, so it doesn't seem too planned about when you're coming over,"

"Good thinking 99," I booped his nose with my pen, "so starting from Monday I'll be over just on Thursday,"

"Come over Monday too to meet them, then Thursday we'll all have dinner. Then Friday or Saturday we can go out on a date," he grinned.

"I thought the whole reason I was doing this was that you needed your weekends for actual girls- actually don't worry about it. I get where you're going, we need pictures to make it look real, we'll go to a movie or drive in, go for a walk, dinner, lunch, picnic. We'll get everything on camera so we look real," I was getting a bit giddy. I love planning things!

"You're actually getting pretty keen on me aren't you? It's my body and dazzling charm isn't it?" he winked.

"I am pretty excited, I love art so I love acting and planning everything. Also, I'm getting paid," I grinned, "next step, how did you want me to act and dress? I know it's one of your...characteristics, caring about what others think," snarky, Debbie. Better tone it down.

"What's wrong with wanting my potential fake girlfriend looking gorgeous in front of an unloving disappointed father?"

"You want to impress him by proving him wrong?" I guessed, Billy shrugged.

"I have some ideas about your clothing, you're hot in anything you wear I'm not disputing that, it's just that I think you could get nicer clothing to compliment your body, less baggy oversized shirts, unless their cropped, that's sexy but acceptable, hop up"

"What? Now? I don't want you cutting up my clothing,"

"Oh come on, it'll take one second," he got some scissors and cut around my waist. Luckily it's only a black shirt and not a band. Hey, it wasn't that bad, "See, although I can't see a lot of your skin I have a better chance of picturing you naked"

"That's disgusting but it does look good" Billy grabbed something while I was checking myself out in his mirror. He handed me some cash.

"An advancement so you can buy new clothes and not look like such a guy all the time,"

"Thank you very much," I tucked the money into my jean pocket.

"Now about behaviour and what to talk about. My dad isn't technically a conversationalist but when he's had a few he does tend to chat your ear off, his favourite topics are the destruction of communism, his war stories, whatever is on tv and family lineage" I was silent but nodded, "Okay so give me an example, first time meeting, I'll be him,"

I walked to the opposite side of the room and smiled, then back to Billy. I grinned as I shook his hand, "Hi Mr Hargrove it's so lovely to meet you, Billy has been hiding you guys from me. I feel like I hardly know anything about your family, other than you're a proud patriot, of course, thank you for your service. And it's so lovely to meet you, Ms Mayfield, Max is such a beautiful girl, I can now see why" I then fake laughed.

"That was really good. That was scary good. You're ready,"  he smiled.

"Did I turn a bit southern there?"

"With the patriot part but that's alright, it makes sense," he exhaled.

"Cool, so I guess that's everything. Did you want to help me choose some outfits tomorrow night at the plaza? Everyone will be at the drive-in so you won't have to worry about your reputation," he grinned.

"Yeah sure. There is one more thing though, occasionally we will have to kiss...hard. We will have to make out," I chuckled, "I think we should practise a little now so we're really good at it when we get caught doing it later on" he swayed his hips and held my hands in his.

"I think I'm okay on the whole kissing on command, I'll see you tomorrow".


	3. Should I Stay or Should I Go?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Debbie goes on a date!   
> And has to deal with the awkwardness on Monday, she also meets Ms. Mayfield

School on Friday was weird, Billy was actually paying attention to me and everyone including myself was very confused. It seemed to attract others too, the 'popular' girls said hello as they walked by my locker although they could have just been talking to Billy.

"Hey Babygirl," he leaned against the locker behind me, which was Johnathan's. I looked around, why was he talking to me?

"Me?" I pointed to myself, "might want to keep your voice down someone might actually think you're paying me to be your fake girlfriend," I couldn't help but smile, getting attention feels nice. He licked his bottom lip and laughed.

"Look, about tonight-"

"You can't be my shopping buddy because you're going to the drive-in with Nicole, yeah I heard in the locker room," I was fine, I'm sure I can handle myself.

"Yeah, well what can I say? Ladies can't seem to stay away from me," he bragged.

"You better stay away from me then," that came out a bit snarkier than I intended. I tilted my head to the left and Nicole and her posse were on the other side of the corridor looking and probably whispering about us. That didn't stop Billy from coming close to me, I could feel his breath on my cheek.

"No one owns me, Princess" he looked down at my lips and grinned like a shark. He then touched my hip, I frowned, "I can do anything I want with anybody and that sorry girl over there still wants to get down and dirty with me tonight,"

I glanced over to Nicole and she rolled her eyes and turned around, "Years of feminism for nothing," I muttered. I removed Billy's hand that was near my butt and stepped back.

"You've made your point Macho Man, see you Monday," I walked to the car but it was nowhere to be seen, Johnathan took the car! That asshole! How am I going to get home? I hate when he drives to school he never waits for anyone. Will rolled up next to me on his bike and chimed the bell. My arm instinctively around his shoulders.

"He left," Will stated. He's a shy kid but he sure is a sarcastic little turd like John and I are.

"Yep," I sighed and began walking, Will was kind enough to slow down and bike next to me instead of riding with his friends. I feel like I'm closer to my little brother than I am to my twin sometimes. We made it out of school grounds before a car pulled up.

"Hey, Deb! Need a ride?" Steve Harrington? I froze, Will kept looking back and forth and grinned at how awkward I was, "Deb?" Will nudged me. I cleared my throat and snapped out of my weird trance.

"Yeah sorry! I'll just check with Will," I smiled and looked to Will to ask if he'll be alright and the little turd just smiled smugly and nodded. I pushed him away and hopped in the car.

"You have 20 minutes to get home, no side streets please!" I yelled out after Will who was already speeding away with his friends, "thank you so much, Johnathan took the car,"

"Why? You guys have 2 cars right?" conversation always flowed easily between us, I was just shocked because we haven't really spoken since the break-up.

"Yeah, that's why I'm pissed. He's probably off galavanting and sleuthing with Nancy rather than making sure his siblings get home safe," I made myself comfortable, just like old times one foot was under me and the other was up on the dashboard.

"Yeah...are they like, you know- together now?"

"I don't know, I don't think so. They've always been friends Steve," I told him gently. He nodded and leaned back in his seat.

"Yeah they just seem a little affectionate around school that's all..speaking of that actually, you seemed pretty friendly with Hargrove today. It was the talk of the town!" he imitated a 1940's radio host.

"Crap," I muttered, "that's nothing, he's just trying to make Nicole and Stacey and Desiree and Paula and whoever else he's currently seeing jealous, its a power trip"

"And you let him do it? How do you guys even know each other?"

"We hardly do, he's paying me-" I bit my tongue to stop myself, "to tutor him in biology, don't tell anyone,"

"He doesn't want to ruin his reputation as the bad boy that doesn't care," he scoffed.

"Exactly," I laughed nervously. The rest of the ride was full of nostalgia and jokes, "thanks for the ride Harrington, see you at school,"

"No problem, see ya," I managed to walk 5 steps before he yelled out again, "Debbie! Wait!" he hopped out the car and gave me a jacket, "forgot your jumper," it had S.H sewed into the collar.

"..Steve this is yours," 

"Oh! So it is" he paused, "um, are you doing anything tonight? Revenge of the Nerds is playing at the drive-in and it looks pretty good I was wondering if you want to see it...only if you're free,"

"Oh definitely! What time is it? I just have to go into town first, buy some nice clothes," he grinned, he probably thinks I meant for the date, which I half did I guess.

"It starts at 7,"

"Pick me up at 6.30?"

"Of course, I'll be here"

"Cool, I'll see you then," I was treating this as more of a friend asking a friend out for a movie because I don't want to get attached too quickly. I mean what if he just misses having friends? We've all been through and seen some shit. Also, I shouldn't date him if Nancy already has, that would be backstabbing right?

*

I had to catch a bus to town and one back since Johnathan wasn't home even at 6 pm. Will got home late but Mom wasn't home so it was okay, I don't tattle and neither does he. As I was choosing an outfit for tonight, a nice sweater and skirt, I caught a glimpse of my cigarettes. I wasn't really craving them but I never leave them at home, I put them in my purse to keep safe. Oh no, it's 6.30! I don't have makeup on yet! Mascara and lipstick will have to do.

"You look gorgeous!" Steve was wearing a nice sweater and jeans. He made me jump, how did he get in? "Sorry I scared you, Will let me in,"

"Oh haha thank you, you look good too. Shall we go?" Part of me just wants this over and done with because I've never gone on a date before. But the other part kind of wants to show myself off and show everyone that I'm capable of being attractive I guess.

Before the movie began Steve went and fetched some popcorn and a drink. I couldn't stop grinning in his passenger seat, on the way here he put one arm over me and it just felt so natural.

"Well well well, what do we have here? I thought you were out shopping," Billy? He was parked next to Steve's car. His date had her arm draped around him, trying to get him to make out with her, "stay in the car," he told her. Billy popped a cigarette in his mouth, rolled up his window and hopped out the car. I looked behind me to check if Steve was anywhere to be seen but no such luck.  
"This is Harrington's ride right?" He lit up and stepped closer. Blowing the smoke in a different direction, I cleared my throat a bit to let him know I didn't appreciate him smoking right next to me.

"Yes," I tapped the frame, "yes it is. What are you doing here?"

"You knew I was going to be here. What are you doing here?" He touched my nose.

"I'm watching a movie with Steve, why are you talking to me?"

Billy shivered, "Ooh, you're quite feisty tonight, aren't you? Want one?" He offered me a smoke. I shook my head and glanced over my shoulder again, "you're really trying to get rid of me,"

"Aren't you on a date?" I hissed, I spotted Steve. His facial expression fell from a smile to shock at seeing Billy. He picked up his pace and managed to catch Billy.

"Hey, what's going on here?"

"Just saying hello to my bio-buddy," Billy smiled sweetly.

"And he was just going back to his date," I spoke loudly. Steve climbed in and wrapped an arm around me.

"She's literally scraping at the window like a puppy," Steve told him, we all looked to Nicole who looked pretty wide-eyed and pouty. Billy rolled his eyes, stomped on his smoke and winked at me before getting back to his date. "Oh wow they're already going pretty hard," Steve looked away. We turned to each other completely deadpan and then both started giggling. The movie began a few minutes later, Billy had to roll down his window to be able to hear the movie. I had this weird feeling that something was on my shoulder, this creepy crawly feeling. So I turned to my right shoulder and yelped a bit and slapped at whatever was there. Steve jumped back and winced.

"Ow!" he whined, it was just his hand thank goodness! I held my hand up to my mouth to cover my laughter.

"Oh my gosh I'm so sorry-" I was cut off by my door being flung open and Billy dragging me out and putting me behind him.

"What happened? What did you do?" Billy leapt for Steve but I managed to pull him back. Well, not pull him back but I grabbed his collar so he choked himself and stopped moving.

"Nothing. Go away! I'll see you Monday," I told him quietly, the look I gave him must have been frightening or at least disappointing because that boy got in his car and drove away.

"What the hell was that about?" Steve sat up straight and a little flustered.

"I don't know, he's a crazy person"

*

Monday rolled around and Billy tried his best to avoid me at school. He sat away from me in almost every class and always was the first to exit. Whereas Steve had been hanging around me a lot. He asked me to sit with him at lunch right in front of Nancy and Johnathan. My brother encouraged me to join him whereas Nancy was just shocked.

"No way, you haven't even told me why you disappeared on Friday" I angrily whispered to John. He shrugged.

"Yeah I have. I told you Nancy and I hung out for a bit,"

"Whatever" I chuckled.

"Go go, he's waiting for you" John pushed me towards Steve.

Lunch at the cool person table wasn't that cool, I found myself fake laughing and smiling at their terrible jokes and they constantly bragged about themselves and said pretty awful things about Nancy. I get that they're trying to make Steve feel better but that kind of behaviour isn't needed.

I also found myself looking around for Billy, I'm so used to seeing him in the corner of my eye during lunch that I thought maybe he'd magically appear leaning on his car in the middle of the cafeteria. I wasn't sure if I should go to his after school. I mean, he's obviously embarrassed about yanking me away from Steve on Friday. Maybe he was drunk or assumed Steve attacked me, I choose to believe the latter.

I caught up with Billy during last period. He was storming out of the building but I managed to grab his hand.

"Hey! Did you still want me to come over?" I asked, he looked at what I was wearing today. A nice casual dress, I really wanted his Dad to like me. I don't know why, I don't very much really know Billy and hardly care for him I just have this need for people to like me, especially if I actually try to impress them. I actually brought along two more outfits just in case.

"You look good today, he'll like it. Come on, I'll drive you," he took my hand and walked me to his car. It felt weird, really weird. We were getting stares but I felt less focused on them and more focused on trying to see if he'll realise soon what he's doing. He didn't, in fact he held my hand all the way to his car and then looked down and let go slowly.

"Are you alright?" I asked cautiously.

"Fine. Get in,"

I hopped in the front seat and we went on our way, Max had been sick and stayed home today. Billy kept tapping the steering wheel along with his music, it made me smile seeing this side of him. The relaxed, not in your face about his reputation side.

"What?" Oh no he caught me staring.

"What?"

"Why are you smiling?"

"I'm not smiling"

"You were" he smirked.

"I wasn't"

"Yes you were, you were staring at me and smiling. Did Friday not go as well as you'd hoped?"

"It was just a movie, Steve isn't interested in me,"

"Yeah he is. Did you see how protective he was of you?"

"When you dragged me out if the car? Yeah I can see it now. Steve, do you love me? 'Of course I do! What's not to love, you have a vagina" I tried imitating a boys voice but it didn't work.

"See? You get it" Billy joked. At least that awkward tension is gone, but it may have been replaced with some thing else.

*

"Okay, he'll be home at 5 so we have some time to prepare" Billy unlocked his front door.

"Hey Debbie" Max was in the living room.

"Hey girl what's up?" I joined her on the couch, we performed our little secret handshake, "how are you feeling?" The poor girl was so sniffy.

"I'll survive, what are you doing here?"

"Oh, well uh-"

"Can we hurry this up here? We got shit to do" Billy interjected.  
I got up and sighed, giving Max a knowing look as I walked into Billy's room, "how do you know her so well?" He asked as he closed his door. I made myself at home by laying down on his bed. It smells really nice in here.

"She hangs out with the boys" I got up and opened my backpack and thinking about changing my outfit. I feel too pretty, like he'll know that I'm trying to impress him.

"Oh, whatever. We should get started on what you need to know about me," he sat beside me on the bed. Our knees were touching but I didn't pull away, it was nice just being friendly.

"I know heaps about you," I spoke half joking.

"Oh yeah?" He turned, smirking.

"Yeah, well. More than you about me" I feel like I'm talking myself into a trap.

"Oh go on. Try me, what's my favourite colour?"

"Oh okay," I was shocked, I didn't expect those kind of questions. I honestly didn't know the answer either so I took a glance around the room, "uh, blue"

"Blue? Why?" He didn't say it wasn't his favourite. I did notice the corners of his lips turn up and hid eyes dart down my face and into my eyes. I didn't know if he wanted to intimidate me or make out.

"It reminds you of home. The clear skies and you know you look good in it" I tried making him laugh but he sucked in his cheek to stop himself from smiling.

"Okay fair enough" he chuckled and leaned further away. I put my hand on his leg.

"That's not what I meant by the way. I know a lot about you because we actually talk now don't we?"

"Yeah I guess" he shrugged and refused to make eye contact now, he was staring at his lap.

"I know that your favourite sport is basketball and you've liked it since you were 6 because your dad taught you. You love Oreo's, you eat them almost everyday and get a bit cranky when you don't have any, but you hate chocolate for reason. Um, what else? Oh yeah this one's really cute," I gripped his leg, "you always sing along, shake your head and bounce your finger on the steering wheel whenever you listen to Zeppelin,"

"I do not" he scoffed

"You do!" I grinned, "there is no doubt in my mind that they're you're favourite band, no other artist does it for you" I told him. Billy looked down and smiled sweetly. I noticed my hand near his crotch and immediately retracted it, I didn't realise it was so high up his leg. I could feel the mortifying red blushing rising up my neck and to my cheeks, so I looked away and pretended to play around with stuff in my bag. Billy chuckled.

"Well, if that's the case then Blondie is your favourite band. You're always singing quietly along to them in your car at the arcade," Billy's gaze made me feel special, really appreciated. Yeah. Appreciation, definitely not the other butterfly feeling I get sometimes.

"How do you know? I hardly see you there,"

"You don't sing that quietly" his grin shined brightly. I fell back on his bed and covered my eyes. I hate when people hear me sing. I'm terrible at it, "you're terrible at it"

"Thank you," I replied harshly, I already knew that. A few moments passed before anyone said anything.

"So what's going on between you and Harrington?" Billy broke the silence. I sat up on my arms and shrugged.

"I'm not really sure. Friday didn't feel like a date, but it did at the same time ya know?" We both rested against his headboard, he only had a single bed so it was quite squished.

"It certainly looked like a date," he sighed.

"I'm not so sure. He's friendly and flirty but nothing more. At this point we're more likely to hook up than Steve and I,"

"All you have to do is ask," Billy dived in for a kiss so I turned my head for him to get my cheek.

"Very funny," I commented.

"You know, I don't get you. Why are you the only girl in school that doesn't succumb to my charms," his blue orbs traced my face. I do find him attractive, you'd be blind not to. I just don't want to be another girl in his phone book. If I were to give myself to someone, it'd be someone I love. And I find that hard to do with Billy.

"You're not that charming," I tried stopping myself from smirking but I couldn't. Billy snuck closer and closer to me like a snake. We heard a knock on the door and he just leapt for it. He hopped onto me and I yelped.

"Billy? Your father will be home soon could you please clean the living room?" It was Max's Mom. I could feel Billy's heat radiating off his entire body, especially his junk that was pressed up against me.

"You should answer that," I whispered. He didn't break eye contact.

"It's perfect. You look so innocent and angelic that if she catches us making out she'll tell my dad and he'll actually think that she's lying" his face got closer, his cologne made my knees weak and my hips adjust to the bed, accidentally rubbing against his junk. I breathed deeply and nodded.

"Billy?" She called and knocked again.

"Okay," I whispered.

His moist lips came into contact with mine and it honestly felt like was holding my breath for so long, I moaned a little. His hands made themselves welcome at my butt and he pushed his hips into me, that let out a little whimper. I couldn't contain my pleasure, his tongue danced along my lip and finally entered my mouth, I had a fistful of hair in my hands, wanting more of him. His grinding kept sending me to places I've never been before, it was slow and steady. That mixed with him kissing my neck and chest almost sent me over the edge.

"You know I don't like locked doors" she yelled through, wait what?

"What?" I was breathless so it hardly came out. Billy kept sucking on an area near my left breast and his hand reached down and drew circles on my inner thigh.

"Ignore her" he grunted and we went back to my lips. I must admit, this was an intense petting session that would soon turn to something more had I not pushed him off the bed and opened the door. I realise I must have looked a little flustered and unbalanced but I introduced myself anyway.

"Sorry about that, I didn't realise the door was locked. I'm Deborah Byers, Billy's girlfriend it's so nice to finally meet you Ms. Mayfield, I've gotten to know Max pretty well lately and she just loves you so much, she's such a beautiful soul it sucks that she's so sick at the moment," I shook her hand and tried making conversation.

"Oh. I didn't realise Billy had a girl over...did you say girlfriend?" She was confused, really confused.

"I'm just as shocked as you are. We've only been dating for not even 4 weeks" I lied. Billy was on the bed with a pillow on his crotch.

"It's nice to meet you Deborah, will you be staying for dinner? I could set an extra place at the table for you," she beamed. She was honestly so beautiful, it's hard to see why Billy hates her so much.

"Billy actually wanted me to just meet you guys for today and possibly join you for dinner on Thursday, if that's alright of course" I smiled politely but I wasn't overly condescending.

"Of course that's brilliant! Gives me time to prepare a special meal for you kids," she looked to Billy who fake smiled and looked away frowning again, "let's keep the door open okay?"

"Okay bye!" Billy yelled. She walked way slowly and smiled back at me. I closed the door halfway.

"She seems nice. Why did you trick me?"

"We had fun didn't we?" Billy smiled shyly. I traipsed over to him slowly. Maintaining eye contact.

"This is a business transaction _William._ I agree to be your pretend girlfriend for show, if there is no audience what's the point?" I could feel my confidence soar. That little make out session really gave me power.

"I'm sorry okay? Something weird going on and I wanted to test something out"

"What the hell are you talking about?" I crossed my arms. He hesitated answering then shook his head.

"Nope. You'll find out later...I gotta pee" he ran passed me to the bathroom. What a weirdo.

 


	4. Winner Winner Chicken Dinner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Deb goes another date with Steve and to dinner to impress Mr Hargrove.  
>  Deb and Billy bond more over a conversation about sex (they also have a moment!)

Meeting Mr. Hargrove, Billy's dad, went as planned. I made eye contact made sure to be interested in a brief conversation then Billy drove me home. They're expecting me again on Thursday for dinner.  
Billy was quiet for a few moments and the atmosphere was a bit tense so I decided to strike up conversation.

"Dude, your dad was such an ass"  
He chuckled and continued to smile.

"Thank you for acknowledging that. Many people think he's a saint because of his service in Vietnam but he's still a dick," I turned to face him, tucking one leg under me.

"The way he just insulted you straight away was so uncomfortable. Like, I don't know this guy why would I joke along with him," my elbow rested on the back of the chair. I took out my hair and ruffled it a bit to make it look normal. I need to get out of my fancy clothes and put on some normal things so Mom isn't suspicious. I took out a sweater and jeans and climbed in the back.

"I just have to change so my Mom doesn't freak out, no peeking!" I told him as I unzipped the back of my dress.

"No promises babydoll you're right in my rearview window," his tone was seductive but it made me laugh, "oh shit,"

"What?" I panicked. My bra was showing. I quickly put on my sweater.

"Cop following me," it really was, I peeked out the back window and although I could hardly see his face, I knew it was Hopper.

"He's just going to my house. That's my Mom's...friend. Take a right up here, I'm sure he'll disappear," Billy did as he was told, we pulled onto a road that lead down to Will's little hut in the woods. I quickly took off my skirt and struggled to put on my jeans.

"You're right, he's gone. Woo, nice panties. And to think I was this close to seeing them in my bedroom," he winked at me through the rear view mirror. I crawled in the front again and hit him with my butt.

"Well you're never going to see them again. That was low"

"Come on you have to admit, it was pretty hot,"

"I'm sure you say that to all the girls," he was still driving along the road, we hadn't found a chance to turn, "just stop by a tree with an arrow pointing down,"

"An arrow pointing down?"

"It's a long story. My brother has a little playhouse out here, it's close to my house so I can just walk from there,"

"In the middle of the woods? No way I'll just loop around at the next roundabout or intersection," he frowned and pulled out a cigarette. Popping it in his mouth and lighting it without crashing the damn car.

"Are you worried about me?" I teased him and poked his ribs.

"Shut up," he blew his smoke out the open window and offered it to me. It feels like its been a while so I accepted. I have some perfume and mints in my bag so I'll be okay.

"Don't worry, I've been on this route a thousand times,"

"Oh yeah? Sneaking out to meet boys and have some smokes," this time he playfully pushed me.

"No no, there's a really nice lake out here that's amazing for skinny dipping...and the occasional cigarette,"

"Skinny dipping? You surprise me more and more each day. May I see this lake?" I shrugged.

"Sure, it should be the next right and then we stop about half way down and walk from there. I'm not getting naked for you though,"

"I wouldn't expect you to. You're one of the smart ones Byers...such a shame for me," I smiled at his statement, I felt a little powerful at the moment. I know Billy flirts with every pretty girl at school and if he flirts with me that means he's attracted to me, right? Maybe I should give Steve a shot, if he's genuinely interested in me then I should go for it. I never wanted a boyfriend in school before because I think it's pointless, I have the rest of my life to date. But I'm having fun with Billy and that make out session was the best thing I've ever experienced. Ever. It was awesome. My mouth and downstairs mouth were both salivating at the idea of doing it again.

"Yep right here," we stopped and got out the car. It was almost sunset and I was pretty keen to see it on the lake. It was only a 5 minute walk but Billy needed help getting through some obstacles. I exasperated a relieving sigh. "Here it is, my little watering hole" it wasn't that silent because of the waterfall but it was tranquil, "if you take anyone here I'll rip your balls out through your throat,"

"Woah. Okay. Noted" he chuckled. I sat down on a log and so did he. Billy began removing his jacket and shirt, the way his muscles looked slightly freaked me out. I couldn't stop staring, how many 18 year olds look like that?

"Take a picture it'll last longer," he teased.

"Why are you stripping?" I asked, trying to keep my smile and blushed cheeks hidden.

"You said skinny dipping," he unbuttoned his jeans and his bulge was even bigger than I expected. I had to look away so I didn't stare.

"I never said I was going to do it,"

"I'll do it alone, feel free to take that picture" he threw all of his clothes at me and walked into the water. His ass was astronomical! I couldn't look away but I did when he turned around. He splashed in the water and looked so innocent for once. He was actually smiling, enjoying the feeling of the water against his fingertips, I was seeing a whole other side to Billy. It made me actually like him. And that surprised me. We have to go, I'm getting too romantic.

"It's getting late!" I called, "I should go," my voice wasn't very convincing. Did I really want to stay here with him? Why did I even show him this place he's probably going to abuse it by bringing random girls here. What am I doing?

"Come on! The water is just fine," he swam up to the rock I was sitting behind. The waterfall was close so it kept spitting down on us. I was sure taking my time with answering, I was just getting lost in those blue eyes. He was so enchanting no wonder every girl goes crazy thinking about him. And here I am, lucky enough to get his attention-no. No, don't think like that. He's only putting his charm on you because he hasn't slept with you, Debbie. Remember that. He doesn't like you. He never will. I just smiled politely and placed his clothes on the rock and walked away to his car to give him some privacy.

*

"Hey you," Steve Harrington leaned on my desk in English. My head instantly spun around to Billy, who was trying to not look like he was interested in what was going on. Nevertheless, I beamed at the sight of him. Keep cool, Deb. He's just a boy. Just one of the most handsome boys to ever grace this school.

"Hi! How are you?" My eyes could not stay away from his hair. The way it flowed so perfectly yet still stayed in place was just mesmerizing.

"I'm good, how are you doing?" His head tilted towards Billy, who was squinting. I hid my laugh.

"Good. No problems here," I responded. Steve sat in the seat next to mine, why have I got his attention?

"That's good. Did you ever find out why he went all," Steve performed the 'King Kong beating his chest' move and I giggled a bit too loudly.

"No I didn't," I wasn't making very good conversation, I think my mind just can't understand why Steve is talking to me again. It feels nice, don't get me wrong, but it feels different.

"Oh well," Steve glanced to Billy and then turned his attention to me, "could we redo Friday? Tonight?"

"You want me to be tossed out of a car?" I joked. Steve laughed and wet his lips, ooh boy.

"Maybe leave that part out. How about we go to the roller rink? I don't want to brag but I'm pretty sexy when I fall straight on my ass" he made me snort. It got the attention of the whole room so I coughed to cover myself. The seductive tone threw me off.

"That sounds so tempting, what time on Thursday?" We were both leaning in to talk to each other.

"How about 6? We can grab a bite,"

"Good plan," I responded but then I heard a loud cough and someone threw paper at my head, I turned and it was Billy stretching and shaking his head, "rats,"

"What's wrong?"

"I'm so sorry I forgot I tutor on Thursday's. Is Friday okay?" I'm so upset.

"Gee I don't know," he huffed out some air then smiled, "of course it is" he playfully nudged me.

"Steve do you have something to share with the class?" Ms. Knope asked him. I leaned back in my seat and tried not to smile.

"Debbie and I are going on a date on Friday," he announced while standing then immediately sat. My breathing stopped, what is he doing? Why would he do that? Why has my life turned into some sort of TV show?

"Alright, back to work guys" our teacher wasn't impressed but I was. Steve and I exchanged a cute smile and got on with our work.

*

Billy drove me home on Thursday and it was a sight that made everyone watch. As soon as the bell rang he had his arm draped over my waist and directed me towards his car.

"You know people are staring, right?" I hugged my books closer to me, I'm not used to all this attention.

"Let 'em stare," he put on his sunglasses. I caught Steve in my peripheral and gripped Billy hard then shoved him into a door.

"Steve! Hi!" I ran up to him, he even gave me a little hug. Oh my goodness he's so warm and nice smelling. Am I really developing a major crush on him?

"Hey Deb, need a ride home?" He asked sweetly as he held my hand. He's so cute, my heart feels as if its about to burst!

"No thanks, I have tutoring with B-"

"Hey you snuck away from me," Billy spoke seductively as he snuck his arms around my waist and gently pulled me towards him. I tried getting away as soon as I noticed.

"Stop it" I accidentally giggled because it tickled. I managed to get him off me.

"Oh hey Harrington," Billy sighed.

"Billy," Steve spoke bluntly then smiled at me, "I'll see you Friday?"

"Absolutely" I beamed. Steve turned to walk away but second guessed himself. I for sure didn't see was coming next. He took two steps towards me, planting himself between Billy and I and he kissed me! He took my face in his arms and planted some delightfully steamy smooches on my lips. I was stunned.

"Can't wait" he whispered then left. I didn't talk for a good few seconds. My heart was fluttering in my chest.

"Oh whatever, come on. I'll drive you home so you can change,"

"Did you see that?" I breathed out as ran to catch up with him, we were outside now near his car. My legs were too short for Billy's brisk walking.

"Of course I did he pushed me out of the way," mulletboy muttered. I couldn't keep my grin off of my face.

"It was amazing. It was so unexpected!" I was behaving like a kid in a candy shop. Billy stayed silent but lit up a cigarette, my surge of confidence was still in me so I stole it from his mouth and had it myself, "Mm," I moaned, "I'll tell you what, that's gonna be amazing afterwards," I handed it back to him. He just rolled his eyes and took it.

"I'm happy for you but I can't help but think how you reacted to our first kiss or even that little session we had in my bedroom," he came closer to me, I could almost feel his breath.

"Uhm. Well..." I trailed, I can't even remember can I? "I was mainly shocked I guess. You're kind of a-a"

"A what?" He was expecting a compliment wasn't he? He had a cheeky smile and glint in his eye.

"A slut,"

"Excuse me?" He chuckled and leaned back, taking another drag. I shrugged.

"I mean, the amount of girls you've been with compared to me is astronomical, like 1000:1 right? So I kind of just didn't react. I was just another number, I still am. You can't fool me Hargrove,"

"You're not a virgin?" He seemed shocked.

"Yeah, I mean no. I am," I cleared my throat and got in his car. He grinned.

"Oh my god, who?" He got in the drivers side.

"You don't know him, I think" I rolled my eyes and refused to make eye contact but I could feel his eyes on me and I got uncomfortable, "okay! It was Keith from the arcade! God," I buried my head in my hands.

"Gross," he started laughing in his seat. I want to die, "why him?!"

"I don't know. I was drunk and..." I really didn't have an excuse, "I hate myself? I don't know. Don't bring it up again unless you want your dick inverted, alright?"

"Alright" He surrendered but I could tell he wouldn't let it go. He kept grinning on the way back. When we were in his room he kept smiling.

"Alright, let it out. What do you want to know?" I folded my arms across my chest.

"How painfully awkward was it? Did he keep drooling? Oh my god, how long ago was it? Does anyone else know?" I collapsed on his bed, I regret telling him. I huffed out some air.

"It was terrible, okay? Pretty obvious. Spit just kept coming down on me and it got in my mouth," I paused and waiting for his reaction he was just laughing, he fell backwards and turned to me so his arm draped across my stomach, "I was 16 and in a bad place emotionally No one else knows, not even Johnathan or Nancy," I sighed. He came closer to me

"Your secret is safe with me, doll," his smile was soft and gentle, it made me smile. When I realised how comfortable and intimate we were I removed his arm and sat up, clearing my throat. He had a suspicion that he made me uncomfortable, I saw it on his face, "what's wrong? We were just getting comfy," he patted the bed and laid on his side.

"Nothing," I paused,"can I ask you a question?"

"Only if you lay down next to me," I did as he said, I was really curious. I laid down on my side facing him. We were so close I could feel heat radiating off him.

"Ooh. It must be important,"

"It's a two parter,"

"In that case, you have to go in for a cuddle," he pulled me closer to him and even though I hesitated I made myself comfortable and wrapped my free arm around his waist, "go ahead, beautiful,"

"I'm not a pawn in all this am I? Your beef with Harrington is strictly between you and him and I'm not involved in any way, right?" My free arm started playing with his button. I accidentally unbuttoned the first and played with the second instead.

"I assure you that I don't think of Harrington when I'm with you. I mean, it would be kind of weird to think about another guy while I'm cuddling with a hot girl now wouldn't it?"

"I didn't hear a 'no'" I commented aloud, Billy chuckled.

"Of course not. Anything either of us have with Harrington is within those school walls,"

"Interesting choice of words," I smirked.

"What's that supposed to mean?" He looked down to my smiling lips. I shrugged.

"You tell me," I bit the inside of my cheek and Billy's jaw clenched. He looked down to his shirt and saw that I had already undone four buttons so his torso was well and truly on display.

"No sweetheart, you tell me,"

"Sorry. I didn't even notice" I went to button his shirt up but he grabbed my hand and stopped me. He noticed me noticing his tight chest.

"No problem, don't worry about it," he shrugged, "second question," he adjusted himself and somehow got even closer to me. Our legs intertwined and chests touched. He smirked at me trying not to smile.

"Why me?"

"Pardon?"

"If I'm not some sort of pawn to make Steve jealous in your weird Alpha fight, why choose me out of every girl at school?" I didn't make eye contact until the end of my sentence, I was instead playing with his shirt collar. His chest rose and fell a few times before answering.

"You're different...special," he shrugged. I chuckled.

"Okay," I turned on my back, not expecting the conversation to go anywhere.

"I'm serious," he sat up, so did I, "you're beautiful, you're intelligent, you're surprisingly really nice and you're just...a glass slipper in a room full of sneakers," I smiled at his analogy.

"If I'm so beautiful and kind and smart, why does nobody give me the time of day?"

"It's 3.30," he joked, "I'm kidding, kids are assholes. You're wildly sought after. If you came to a party I'm sure everyone would be all over you. Everyone feels like they're not good enough, even the 'popular' kids," he intertwined our fingers. I gave him a sympathetic smile and sighed.

"You're quite a softy aren't you?" I teased, he squeezed my hand.

"Don't tell anyone," he joked. I giggled, "there is one other thing,"

"What's that?"

"You don't seem to be charmed by me,"

"I'm pretty sure we've discussed this,"

"Yeah but I just don't get it. I'm a catch right?" I shrugged at his question.

"Don't let one person diminish your confidence, you're going fine with everyone else and you get to kiss me so win-win, right?" I shrugged. We're polar opposites, he loves himself and has me to keep him humble. Whereas I'm pretty hard on myself and he's been here making me feel good by giving me compliments.  
The next few hours were just us talking, it was really nice getting to know Billy. He was a bit flirty at times but he was calm.

"Dinners ready," Max quietly said.

We sat down next to each other, I was sort of nervous now. This is going to be a proper conversation rather than a quick chat. We were having roast chicken and vegetables with gravy. My mouth dropped.

"It smells so good," I let slip and looked around, Billy was grinning because he knew I was embarrassed and the rest were smiling politely.

"So Deborah, what are you planning to do after you graduate?" Billy's dad asked me.

"I'm hoping to go to college, get a degree in psychology," I answered nonchalantly.

"Psychology, isn't that a bit easy? Tell me your problems, have some pills," he imitated his best psych impression.

"Dad," Billy jumped to my defense. I squeezed his arm to let him know that I'm okay.

"Why do you think I'm taking it? I'm kidding, people find it easy to talk to me because I'm a good listener and I offer sound advice. What I'm really interested in though is criminal psychology. What makes someone want to kill or abuse people, you know? I've always been so curious because it's never the victims fault obviously," the room went quiet while I took a drink. Should I keep talking? "I'm also interested in PTSD, a lot of veterans suffer from it and don't get the help they need. This country is turning it's back on its heroes," I spoke before taking a bite of my potato.

"You seem like a bright young lady," He smiled, then everyone else did.

"I know I am compared to your son," I joked. He laughed, Billy shook his head and leaned back and rubbed my lower back

"Okay, let's not make this 'pick on Billy' night," Billy announced.

"I like this girl, she's a keeper," his dad told him.

"I know," Billy gave me a smile so I kissed him gently, making sure it was a loving peck. The rest of dinner was nice, I took a few digs at Billy, complimented the food and even offered to help with dishes but I was just sent back to Billy's room for some alone time.

"That was an amazing performance," he congratulated me.

"I know, I think I really won your dad over," I was giddy so I hugged him tight. He hugged back too. Once we realised the hug was going on for too long we separated.

"Um, here," he went into his desk and pulled out a hundred bucks, "for this week,"

"I thought the money at the start of the week was for this week?"

"Nope, that was just for clothes. You've done well," I hesitated taking it.

"Let's just make this week a favour...for a friend," I added. The mood changed.

"Are you sure?" He chuckled awkwardly. I nodded, "okay. Thanks. Did you want to go home? I think there's dessert but I could say that you're feeling-"   
I kissed him. In my head at least. I day dreamt that we were making out up against the door tearing each others clothes off. Getting dirty on the bed with him between my thighs. I need to sit.  
"Deborah? Deb. Baby girl?"

"What? Sorry I-I feel a bit lightheaded," I sat on his bed and he began rubbing circles on my back. I couldn't get these dirty thoughts out of my brain. I tried imagining Steve instead of Billy but then it just turns into a threesome. Holy shit what is wrong with me? I blew some air out slowly.

"Are you alright?" He genuinely looked concerned. I frowned but nodded.

"Yeah," my eyes lingered on his lips, "I think I should go."

 


	5. Oh Honeypie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things get heated between Steve and Debbie but just as things seem to be coming up they instantly go down. Luckily a certain Hargrove boy is there to comfort her.

I was weird at school. I was out of it for most of the day because I was thinking pretty hard about how I felt for Billy. I keep spending time with him and I keep liking more and more of what I see. But I don't want to like him. He's Billy, he's bad news.

"You alright? You look pissed off?" Billy was my partner in biology today. I felt shaky and like I was holding my breath the entire time because my breathing was shallow and heavy.

"No. Of course. I'm fine I'm excited,"

"That wasn't very convincing," maybe because I'm more focused on you.

"I'm a little nervous to be honest,"

"Why? It's just Steve. You've already kissed," his tone changed, that as weird. He was drinking from a water bottle. Let's see if I can make him squeeze it really hard.

"I'll probably do it with him soon. I really need the release," Billy choked and coughed heaps, I giggled.

"You've hardly been seeing him! Why would you-oh, actually nevermind," he went back to work. I panicked.

"What?" I asked, a little aggressively.

"Nothing. I just don't want to hear about it," he leaned back in his seat, cocky and relaxed. Shit.

"Since when don't you want to hear about my sex life,"

"Since it doesn't exist and I'm really the only person that you make out with," Billy winked. Shit, him knowing my little crush on him right now is not good for me.

"Who says that's why I need the release? You don't know what I've done with Steve," I tried being someone I'm not; a confident and promiscuous woman. Billy rolled his eyes and smiled. When the bell rang he immediately got up.

"I'll see you at the rink, babygirl," he winked then placed the cigarette that was behind his ear. I frowned, he can't come on my date! I'll spend the entire time looking over at him making sure he doesn't intervene.

*

I wanted to look good tonight so I asked my brothers and mom to help me decide an outfit.

"Too tight," mom shook her head.

"Way too tight," John look disgusted.

"Okay what about this?" I asked after changing again. They all tilted their heads and hummed, "I'll take that as a no,"

"Honey, it's Steve. I'm sure he'll be perfectly satisfied with you in jeans and a nice blouse," Mom told me.

"Wait. Steve? Harrington?" Shit did I not tell Johnathan?

"Uhhhh. Yeah, ahem" I coughed and looked down.

"Nance is gonna be kind of uncomfortable with that, Deb,"

"Why? She hasn't liked Steve for a very long time. Also, she's your girlfriend she's hardly my friend," when I said that, Will put on a knowing smile. Referencing our conversation the other day.

"Girlfriend?!" Mom squealed and squeezed Johnny's arm. He rolled his eyes then shot daggers at me, "I didn't know you had a girlfriend!" Mom squealed everytime she said 'girlfriend'.

"She's not-I don't know. Shut up Debbie!" John was embarrassed and stormed to his room. The rest of us giggled.

*

"You look beautiful as always Deb," Steve held his car door open for me.

"You're such a gentleman..a liar, but a gentleman" I was wearing what Mom told me to wear, but I made sure my blouse was a little flirty.

"Come on, you look good in anything. I'm glad you're dressed comfortably as well because you're going to be picking me up a lot," he joked.

"I've never been to the rink before so we might both be on the ground just hanging onto each other,"

"That doesn't sound too bad either," he chuckled.

*

I was a little hesitant entering the rink, especially after Billy said he'd be here. But I did my best to try and keep my eyes on Steve, Billy was nowhere in sight within the first half hour. I had my skates on, I was holding hands with Steve and I was ready to party. I managed to slip on the rink straight away. Steve laughed at me but I expected it.

"Are you alright?" He helped me up.

"Yep" I grunted, my butt is going to bruise. I patted it a few times and then held hands. We were both rolling so slowly but eventually got in the rhythm and picked up pace. Although we hardly talked because of the loud music I felt a lot closer to him, it was quite an intimate activity.

"Can we try something?" He asked nervously.

"Like what?"

"What if we faced each other, you go backwards and I'll make sure you don't spin off,"

"But you're terrible at this," I spoke then Steve made a knowing face at me. He lied about his amateur rollerskating talents.

"Deb, come on," he scoffed jokingly. I rolled my eyes, I didn't want to seem like I didn't trust him or that I was afraid even though it was so clear on my face. I nodded instead of saying anything, "okay, don't be afraid. The worst that could happen is falling over and embarrassing yourself in front of dozens of teenagers," he joked.

"Thanks," I laughed. I got in front of him and started listening to his instructions.

"Good! That's awesome, keep to the rhythm. Don't slow down," his hands were on my hips swaying me from side to side. I couldn't keep my grin down, I was excited to be this close to him and having fun. Nothing could ruin this moment.

I spoke too fricken soon. Suddenly out of nowhere a man grips my hips, pulling me away from Steve. I panicked and screamed, slapping whoever had me. When I turned and before I fell on my elbows, I noticed it was Billy.

"Oh shit," Billy came down to help me up but I pushed him away and got up myself. Then I pushed him, he didn't go anywhere though, I went the opposite way.

"What is wrong with you? I thought you were some kind of predator!" I checked my elbows for any scrapes, they were pretty bad.

"What is your problem, Hargrove?" Steve came to my aid and checked out my joints, "let's get a first aid kit,"

"I'm sorry! I thought you knew how to skate. That's a pro move!" He got louder as we went away.

*

"I'm beginning to think Billy showing up to date number 2 isn't a coincidence," Steve patted my wounds with alcohol, I winced.

"I don't care about him, he's been...I don't know, around me a lot,"

"Stalking?"

"Haha no...okay maybe," I joked. Steve finished up and and helped me. When we walked out I noticed Billy smoking by Steve's car. His eyes widened at me and he threw his cigarette away.

"Deb, I'm so sorry,"

"I'm fine. Don't worry about it,"

"Don't worry about it?" Steve's volume was a lot higher than mine, "he could have really hurt you, your neck could have snapped,"

"If I get mad I'll start crying," I explained, I took one look to Billy before getting in Steve's car, "I'm fine by the way. I don't really want to go home my mom will make a fuss about these bandages,"

"I don't want the wounds to get infected," Steve spoke gently, I guess he felt bad about raising his voice earlier. I wasn't afraid of him or anything, it showed that he cared for me. I just smiled.

"Could we go back to yours? I don't really want to be in public right now," I asked politely. He agreed.  
Steve's room was nice, typical teenage boy room with band and movie posters. I was a little nervous being in his room especially because his parents weren't home. I sat on his bed and took a look at my elbow, it looked fine, just some skin missing. I'll be alright.

"Are you feeling alright? Do you need any morphine?" He joked, I playfully pushed him away.

"I'm fine, honestly. Surface wounds, look I'm not even bleeding," I showed him. He chuckled and surrendered.

"Okay, I believe you. I just want to make sure you're okay, you're precious cargo," I feel like a lot of people are being really nice to me lately. Was it my clothes? Was it being seen with Billy?

"Can I ask a question?"

"Shoot," he was sitting next to me. One of my legs was tucked under me and my other was draped across him so we were quite close. He even started running his fingers along my shin.

"Why did you kiss me in the hallway?"

"I guess I just regretted not kissing you at the drive in and everyday since. Also, Hargrove was getting a bit...annoying," I smiled.

"Putting him in his place?"

"Well I don't want anyone else kissing my girl," he muttered. My heart dropped and fluttered at the same time. It fluttered because I absolutely loved that he thought of me as his girl but at the same time I'm being paid to kiss Billy occasionally. Should I tell him?

"Steve," I started saying. He looked up, he was so handsome and caring. I couldn't tell him. I just kissed him really passionately. I was straddling him and grinding into his lap. I don't need Billy, I don't even like Billy. He's bad news and I have to stay from him, so why am I thinking about him so much?  
Steve removed my shirt as he sucked on my neck, I giggled at the feeling. Things were moving so fast between us but I didn't care. I shouldn't care, it's my final year of high school and  no one even knows who I am.

Steve planted kisses on my breasts and flipped me onto his bed. We both removed the rest of our clothes and couldn't stop touching each other. His body on mine felt a bit different to Billy's. Billy was all muscle whereas Steve was leaner. I was so in the zone that I didn't care who was on top of me. It's just a bonus that Billy and Steve had a feud, now Billy doesn't really have any proof that I like him because I really like Steve at the moment.  
My second time was so much better than my first. In fact so was my third time.

"Oh my god," Steve was wheezing, "that was amazing," I snuggled up to him. It was only our second date technically but I felt so attracted to him why shouldn't I have gone for it?

*

School had been very different on Monday. Steve was flirting with me whenever we were together. And people noticed, which means they started talking to me. I had my first conversation with Betty Richmond and she was pretty nice. Granted we only talked about Steve.  
Monday was my scheduled 'tutoring' day, which I was thinking about giving up now that Steve and I quite chummy. But I doubt Billy needed me anymore, his family probably don't even like me. I stopped by Billy's car, he hadn't been out yet so I waited with Max.

"Do you know where he could be?" I asked, she just shrugged. I went to look for him in the classrooms just in case he had detention but only managed to look into 3 before needing to pee, what I heard in the next cubicle disgusted me and made me feel very uncomfortable. A lot of panting and rattling from the cubicle.  
I finished my pee, wiped and then banged on the wall.

"This is a school," I commented and washed my hands. I went to open the door and heard voices.

"I think she's gone, it sounded like Debbie," Betty?

"Shit" I heard someone mutter and zip up their pants. I quickly ran out of the bathroom and to Billy's car. I ran up to Max out of breath.

"Did you find him?" I nodded, "where is he?" I didn't respond I just directed her to the car and calmed myself down, "are you alright?" She asked.

"Yeah I just...just ran," I managed to catch my breath. We both saw Billy racing out if the building. I couldn't look at him in the eye. We hardly talked on the car ride. It was too awkward and I wanted to cry for some reason.

*  
"Hey sorry to ask this but could I have that hundred?" I closed his bedroom door. He seemed slightly shocked.

"Oh. Right. Of course, here," Billy dug out the money from his wallet, "you alright? You seem kind of...off?" He had been relaxing on his bed.

"I'm good. I'm fine. Thanks... so why were you so late today?" I leaned against his desk. He started playing with a high bounce ball and shrugged.

"Got a bit of a lecture from Higgins, sorry about that. Did you wait long?" He didn't need to lie to me, nor did he seem like he was lying.

"Nope, just wondering," I sat near him on the bed, "Billy I know where you really were," I tried making eye contact.

"What are you talking about?" He smiled.

"Billy, come on," I tilted my head and he still didn't respond. "I know you were in the bathroom,"

"Okay so I had the shits, I think it's my reaction to milk-"

"What? Weren't you in the ladies bathroom?" I asked, he gave me a disgusted look.

"No! Why would I need to go in there?!" Then his face showed that he understood, "ah, yes. Betty and Harrington, must have hit it off after Saturday,"

"What?" My heart started beating really fast and my palms were sweating like crazy.

"I saw them leaving the girls bathroom after school," he shrugged. I gulped and let out a big breath.

"So Steve and Betty," I gnawed at my lip.

"Does that bother you? You guys just kissed," I stayed silent, "oh," he hugged me and that's when I started crying a little, "oh honeypie," he kissed my forehead.

"I'm fine, sorry," I wiped my eyes. Only a few drops came out, I can't believe I got played. Billy continued hugging me so I hugged back, it was really nice.

"You must have really liked him,"

"No," I spoke nonchalantly.

"No?" Billy stopped hugging me. I shrugged.

"Just wanted to see if I could have done it, I guess I did," he saw straight through my monotone voice.

"You could have done it with me" he fake complained. I pushed him but he didn't go anywhere.

"So, how was your weekend?" I got myself comfortable, "did you go out with anyone?"

"Why? Are you jealous?" He teased, I just smiled and breathed, "I didn't do anything, didn't feel like going out,"

"Did your parents get suspicious that you weren't spending time with your amazing girlfriend?" I flipped my hair back over my shoulder. Billy smiled too and got out two smokes, offering me one. I gratefully accepted.

"I told them you were grounded for going out with me,"

"That's pretty believable," I laughed, so did he. There was a pregnant pause, I felt like Billy and I were friends now. Pretty close friends, but there's still something in the way that's stopping us from becoming really comfortable with each other, "music?"

"Good idea," he hopped up and fiddled with his tapes, "Metallica?"

I frowned and started searching through his collection, mainly rock but I was searching for the golden goose, "Come on, I know you're in here," I sighed when I found it, I smiled smugly when I held the David Bowie tape up to him. Billy rolled his eyes and put it in.  
"I knew I saw it the other day,"

"Yeah, forgot I borrowed it,"

"Sure," I scoffed. He smiled sweetly. Another uncomfortable pause followed but thankfully we had the music...the romantic music. I scolded myself, I should have just let him choose, "should we do something?" I stood up and turned the music down. His gaze was making me uncomfortable, it was so seductive and sweet at the same time. It made me really want to kiss him.

"Like?" He sang and grabbed my waist, dancing along to the music. I breathed deeply to calm myself but ended riling up my hormones because of his cologne.

"Umm," I breathed and looked down, "go out in public, your parents can't expect us to stay in your room all the time, can they?" Billy tilted his head, I didn't realise we were still dancing until he turned me. I yelped and fell into him because it was so fast. We both giggled.

"Sorry," he licked his lips. Why can't I look away from his eyes? "That's a good idea, dinner tonight?" I smiled and released him.

"It's already 4...and a Monday. Maybe we can do that on Friday?" Was I asking him on a date? My eyes were hopeful, my mouth was dry and my hands were a bit sweaty.

"I can't. I'm pretty sure I actually have a date that night?" He looked sorry, he probably knows for sure now that I might probably have a huge crush on him. The disappointment on my face was clear, I could feel tears erupting from my eyes.

"That's alright," my voice cracked, "we'll figure something out," I half-smiled and tried calming myself down. I feel so humiliated, "gotta pee," I grinned and let myself out. Once I was in the bathroom I let my cries out, silently though.

"Do you mind taking me home? I don't feel too well," I asked Billy once I came back. I lit up a cigarette in his car and didn't maintain a conversation like I usually would. Billy could tell I wasn't in the mood to talk. I hadn't finished my cigarette when he pulled up but I hiked it out anyway. I noticed an unfamiliar car in my driveway, it's Steve.

"Shit," I opened and slammed Billy's door, "thanks," I tapped the hood and walked up to my front door. I hid mouthwash behind some plants on the side and gargled. I noticed the front door was unlocked, which is unusual, "Hello?" I called out. No one answered, I walked into the kitchen and found Will, Johnathan and Steve all sitting there.

"Hi Deb," Will was drinking a Coke.

"Hey, no soda after 4. You won't be able to sleep," I frowned. He rolled his eyes.

"You're too much like Mom," John laughed then gasped as I poured some of the fizzy drink down his head. He ran off to the bathroom. Will giggled and followed him.

"Hey what's going on?" I sat down Steve and gulped. I guess there's a little part of me that was hurt. I know we didn't establish a relationship but...he called me his girl.

"Deb," he didn't finish his sentence. He didn't maintain eye contact or anything.

"Look it's fine. I know it was you in the bathroom today..." my sentence got away from me so I just shrugged. What do I say? That I'm not that bothered?

"It was a shitty thing to do given that we've sort of started..." he tried to get me to finish his sentence.

"If you want to," I peeked into the hallway so no one was there, "sleep together again I'd totally be down. You obviously don't have feelings for me and now I don't for you. It's the perfect combination," I kept my voice low and apathetic.

"What? No. It was a moment of weakness. Betty had come on to me and we were just making out-"

"I heard a fly zip Steve, you don't have to lie to me," I made sure not to get angry. He'll just call me crazy if I get mad, "today hasn't been the best day so I'd really appreciate it if you,"

"Of course, I'll go but I'm going to make it up to you Debbie. One way or another I'll make up for this," he kissed my cheek before leaving.

"You slept with Steve?!" Johnathan came out putting on his shirt.

"Can you not eavesdrop on my conversations?!" I shoved him out of my way and stormed into my room.

 


	6. Rumor Has It

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Debbie's new reputation is affecting her mental state. But Billy's there to pay a visit and come up with a revenge plan.

Being seen with boys like Billy and Steve around school sort of ruined my reputation of not having one. Now some people around school think I'm sleeping with both and other guys are hitting on me. It makes me feel powerful and uncomfortable at the same time.

"Hey Deb," George Hope greeted as I was getting my stuff out of my locker. He wasn't necessarily one of the more popular boys but he sure was cute. Perhaps this is a good thing, Boys paying more attention to me so I'm not tempted by Billy. I know he'll just hurt me.

"Hi George, how are you?" I shut my locker.

"I'm good, and you?" We began walking out of the school.

"I'm grea-he left without me again that son of a bitch," Johnathan has no memory I exist does he? At least Will has a ride home, "sorry,"

"That's alright, do you need a ride? I'm pretty sure it's about to rain," his golden hair was almost as shiny and as healthy as Steve's...almost. he was right though, I could smell the moisture in the air and the overcast was pretty heavy. Although I'm sure it won't rain for a good 20 minutes.

"Hey babygirl," a familiar voice rang in my ear and arm snaked around my waist. I gasped and jumped.

"Billy. Hey," I grinned then realised I was smiling for too long, "can I help you?" I tucked some strands behind my ear. I took a step back and got out of his grip, George was still next to me.

"Just checking up on you, want to come over to mine for a little fun?" His eyebrows wiggled. I smirked and realised he was trying to get rid of George, "sorry dude, Billy," he went to shake George's hand.

"George," he nodded and agreed to shake. I smiled at how nice he was being. Maybe he's just a nice guy and not interested in me.

"George was just taking me home, Johnathan left again," I gripped George's bicep lightly to make him know that I was on his side. Billy's facial expression dropped. Then he faked a smile.

"Oh that rascal. Can I talk to you for a second? Thanks" Billy dragged me away to the side before I had any time to answer.

"What are you doing?"

"Him? Really?" His hands were on his hips and he was frowning. I just shrugged and looked back, "he's cute and he won't fuck anyone in the toilets,"

"But what if he expects that from you?"

"Expects what?" I stepped back and into a passing student.

"Watch it! Oh sorry Debbie," the boy apologized and checked me out while he was walking backwards. I frowned at his apology.

"Please don't tell me there's a rumour going around that I was the girl in the bathroom," I wanted to cry. Billy sighed.

"Yeah. There is, I don't know who spread it. Betty probably," billy scratched his eyebrow, his tight shirt had lifted a bit so I got a small view of his snail trail.

"I'm going to kill myself," I muttered jokingly, I looked back at the innocent looking George. Surely he doesn't think I'll do it with him today? I didn't want to risk it but I also don't want to be stuck having this schoolgirl crush on Billy, while he thinks I'm a friend.

"Do you really think he expects me to sleep with him?" We both stared at him, Billy crossed his arms on his chest.

"I don't know but if you go with him and gets...expectant, I won't be there to protect you," I gulped at his statement, no guy at school would really get violent with a girl would they? I really didn't want to risk it now so I stormed up to George.

"Hey buddy,"

"Hey,"

"Have you heard a little rumour going around school?" I folded my arms across my chest and leaned in. Billy was right behind me, I could feel his chest against my back.

"What would that be?" He nervously looked back and forth between Billy and I.

"That two students had sex in a school bathroom,"

"I thought it was three students," he giggled a bit.

"Get the fuck outta here," Billy scowled. I rolled my eyes and started walking off, "where do you think you're going?" Billy stopped me.

"I'm going to either cry on my walk home or burn Betty's pretty hair off...probably the former because I don't know where she lives," I admitted.

"No need, I'll take you home," he offered. I didn't want to cry in front of Max so I kept my tears in. I'm so embarrassed to be linked to this rumour. When we were in the car a few silent tears slipped and I had Billy rubbing my back every now and then.

"Are you alright, Debbie?" Max's innocent voice got to me. I cried out a little bit.

"Dammit Max, you can't keep your little mouth shut for even a second," Billy grunted. I shook my head.

"It's okay, sorry. I'm just emotional. There's a rumour going around school and I'm just not used to the attention,"

"Oh. I'm really sorry," Max spoke softly. I climbed in the back seat and hugged her.

"You're my favourite," I told her and kissed her on the forehead. She smiled.

"You're my favourite girlfriend that Billy's ever had," she whispered. I grinned and giggled a bit.

"What are you gossiping about?" Billy spoke up.

"Nothing!" Us girls chimed in unison.

*

"Thank you," I kissed Billy's cheek before I got out. He ran out of the car and gave me a hug then a nice sweet honest kiss. I lost my breath a little. He smiled while running his thumb over my cheek.

"I'll be back soon. We're gonna get that bitch," his sentence made me laugh. I made sure not to linger outside for too long and to not look back. He doesn't need the satisfaction of knowing I fancied him.  
Johnathan was home.

"Hey, Um. You know you have a twin sister right?"

"You know I had a doctors appointment to take Will to. Right?"

"Oh..how did it go?" I sat with Will and cuddled him on the couch. He shrugged. He was focused on playing his game.

"Hawkins lab is so corrupted. I do not trust those doctors," Johnathan got up and went to return his plate to the kitchen.

"Did they say you still had PTSD?" I asked my baby brother gently. He just nodded.

"They gave me another prescription for some sleeping pills," that's so dangerous to give to a 13 year old boy. The prescription was in the kitchen, I've heard of it before. It makes you docile, I'm pretty sure it's an anti-psychotic. No wonder Will hasn't been himself for the past year.

"I recognise it too," Johnathan was scrubbing dishes.

"How is Mom allowing this? He's a kid who has been through some dark shit, he doesn't need anti-psychotic medication. He needs..." I don't know what he needs, but he surely doesn't need medicine that makes you act like a zombie.

"I don't know. It's similar to what Dad refuses to take,"

"Yeah but he's actually psychotic," I was getting angry but not aggressive, "taking this could be developing a mental illness that Will can avoid,"

"I know. Mom just trusts the doctors because," Johnathan couldn't find an explanation.

"Are you guys talking about me?" Will entered the kitchen.

"No we're talking about Mom," I was pretty quick on my feet. Should I tell Will he shouldn't take these. I know I'm not a professional but I also know the effects this is having on my baby brother, "Willy, do you feel okay when you take these? Like...do you feel like yourself?"

He shrugged, "I don't know, I guess so. I mean I've been on them long enough,"

"Do you feel like you're getting enough sleep?" John asked, that was a good question. Will looked down and shook his head, "we'll talk to Mom about changing it. You probably don't even need to be on anything,"

"Really?" Will cracked a smile, which made John and I smile too.

"Absolutely. If it ain't broke," I rubbed Wills back a few time, "want a soda?" He nodded excitedly.

*

I didn't know what time to expect Billy but I really didn't expect him to show up at my house while I was sleeping. It was 11pm when I woke up to soft knock on my window. I gasped and jumped, not answering.

"Deb it's Billy" his muffled voice rang through the window. I sighed with relief, my heart was going to beat out of my chest. I opened the curtain and then the window. He climbed on through and smiled at my room, "nice, is that vanilla?" He sniffed the air.

"What are you doing here so late?" I whispered and covered myself a little. I was only wearing my nighty.

"I said I'd be back, remember?" His grin was cheeky and his eyes were full of excitement.

"To get back at Betty? What are we going to do? It's 11 at night and I have nothing on her,"

"I have something on her," he brought out a tape and put it into my VCR. It was a security tape from school. It was just outside the bathroom. You could see me storming out. Then a few moments later Steve came out with his hair all messy and Betty was practically by his side. I looked down at this part.

"You don't want to miss this, I'm pretty sure she reveals her plan,"

He was right. Betty had been pushed away by Steve and then he stormed out of the building. You could see her shouting and holding up three fingers. She looked sassy but angry. She stormed off and flicked her hair back. A few moments after that Billy walked into camera then smiled and winked into the camera.

"Do you think it's enough?" I asked, "she's very good at lying,"

"I'm a witness and you could tell she said 'sex' 'three-way' and 'fuck Deb'" he said the last one reluctantly, "she's already named you and Steve but she's kept the third person a secret,"

"Yeah she's not very smart," I muttered, "let's go TP her house," that was spontaneous.

"Okay," Billy agreed nonchalantly. Another silence, only this time I felt like we were both leaning in. I cleared my throat and got up before I did something I would regret. I opened my dresser and got out some jeans, a top and a jumper. I gave Billy a look that said 'turn around' so he rolled his eyes and did so. I put my jeans on first and heard a whistle, Billy had been looking at a mirror on the other side of the room.

"Go get in your car, I'll be there in a second," he did as I said. I only found 4 rolls of toilet paper in my bathroom so it'll have to do.

As I got in his car he commented, "You've got a really nice ass," that didn't even sound like flirting so I just laughed.

"Come on, let's go,"

"Where does she live?"

"You don't know where she lives? I thought you've been hooking up with her,"

He shrugged, "Only in my car, I don't have the money to go out,"

"Then why are you offering me so much?" He shrugged again and started his engine, "I don't know her address but I know her street," I spoke softly.

Wrecking Betty's house was really fun. I felt awake and so lively. She had a huge tree in her front lawn that got most of the toilet paper. I couldn't stop giggling and I might have been too loud because the front porch light turned on. I gripped Billy's arm.

"Shit. Let's go," I dragged him back to his car. He couldn't stop laughing. I was on such a high I felt like dancing, singing, kissing! "That was really fun"

"You've never done that before?" We were on our way back to mine now.

"Never been angry enough to," I sighed with satisfaction and leaned on Billy's shoulder. That rush of adrenalin really didn't last. I feel exhausted.

*

That next morning I woke up in bed. What the hell? I must have passed out in Billy's car and he carried me inside. No way he'd be that strong.  
I was smoking in the car while Johnathan was driving, I was in the backseat with Will while Nancy was in the front.

"You know those things are going to kill you," John spoke up. I smiled and tapped the butt.

"Call it a slow suicide," I responded in a melancholic tone.

"So are the rumours true? You slept with Steve and Billy," Nance asked.

"That's something I crave to discuss in front of family," I paused and waited for their chuckles to stop, "no, of course not," I sighed, technically I'm responding to the Billy part.

"Then why did you sneak out with Billy last night?" Johnathan teased me.

"What were you doing up so late?"

"Don't change the subject," Nancy was excited and facing me. I took one last puff before throwing the cigarette out the window.

"We played a prank on Betty," I answered slowly and carefully choosing my words.

"What sort of prank?" Nancy asked, my eyes glanced over to Will who was drawing something. It looked like a giant spider. Similar to what he was drawing a few months ago.

"Um," is he alright? He's sketching normally, not erratic like before, "threw toilet paper on her house," my voice trailed. The image was off putting and it made me feel...icky. When we pulled up to school I grabbed Will, "hey, are you alright? I saw your drawing in the car. Is there something going on?"

He peered back to Johnathan and Nancy who were already halfway into the main building. My little brother scratched his eyebrow, "Um, I was just letting my hand do whatever on the page. I guess spiders were just going through my mind. I'm fine Deb," that was pretty convincing.

"Okay but if you ever feel that anything is off you come to Johnathan or me straight away, okay?"

"Okay," he sighed and wanted permission to go, I pushed his shoulder playfully to signal that he can go.

"Hey sweet cheeks, how are you feeling after last night?" Billy came up to me once Will left.

"Pretty good," I couldn't help but smile, "thanks for that. I feel much better knowing that she has to clean up soggy toilet paper from her front lawn," I glanced around the campus and noticed people looking at us.

"You shouldn't care what these cows think of you," Billy noticed my concern.

"I know. As long as nobody says something to my face I'm sure I'll be fine," hopefully I didn't speak too soon.

"You're not like a lot of people, are you?" Billy and I began strolling to class. I shrugged in response.

"I guess. I don't really know what you mean,"

"Well for one thing you're not dying to gain attention from me. You don't try and act cool in fact you tend to do the opposite. You're a really smart, funny and cool girl that doesn't get the appreciation she deserves,"

"I don't know if you're trying to make a move on me," I chuckled. Billy surrendered his hands.

"Just calling it like I see it. I really think you'd suit Cali, I'll show you one day," he nudged me. I smiled in response. He's being surprisingly friendly towards me and I don't know whether or not he's being real or just wants me to picture him in bed. As I've done about a dozen times now.

"Hey Deb," Steve appeared at my locker. He seemed a bit defeated and embarrassed. He must have heard the rumours.

"Hey. I heard you got lucky the other day. 2 girls in one cubicle, must have been tiring," I smirked. He showed a pained smile, his reputation is obviously tarnished.

"You heard huh? How are you feeling about it?" He kept his voice low. I shrugged.

"Nothing I can do about it besides say that it didn't happen. If people keep calling me a-,"

"Slut," some guy coughed as he passed.

"That. Then that's their business. It'll blow off soon, prom is next month that'll be the next talk of the town. How are you going?"

"I...I hate myself for hurting you and this is karma biting me in the ass,"

"It's happening to me too," I reminded him, "karma doesn't exist, just Betty," I shut my locker.

"I said I'd make it up to you. I got to second base with her but I swear I didn't do..." he trailed off. We began walking outside, "anyway-I can drive you home everyday from school for the rest of the year!"

"I don't need rides," I spoke. What happened did hurt me but I won't hold it against Steve forever. We didn't confirm our relationship so that's half on me, but I also felt disrespected and don't really want to see him for a while.

"Then I'll take you out every weekend, movies, bowling, skating- whatever you want. On me!" We paused because I had to go over to Billy's today and- oh maybe I'm not going to his. Denise was hanging onto Billy's arm while he was having a smoke. He didn't exactly look into whatever she was talking about but it still hurt me to look at them. I guess I liked Billy more than I thought. I turned and faced Steve, the look on his face was full of sorrow. I'm just going to assume he doesn't need me today. Which is fine I mean I'm bothered but obviously it's just a stupid crush. This is exactly the reason why he's paying me.

"Would you hold on for one moment? I just have to check that I'm not tutoring today and then I'll probably grab that ride if that's okay?" I instinctively touched his chest. Steve's face lit up.

"Absolutely. I'll be by my car when you're ready,"

I nodded a thank you and nervously walked to Billy and Denise. Max wasn't there yet so I had no one to save me. Walking up to his car was taking longer than I thought it would but it felt like I was about to give a speech on stage in front of the entire school. I breathed deeply a few times before speaking. I managed to get 6 feet away before they noticed me. Billy hopped up and threw his butt away.

"Hey what's up?"

"Hey I was just checking what days you needed me for the next week...for tutoring," I got my pen out and wrote slashes against my wrist. I tried keeping my eyes off Denise but I smiled politely. She smiled back.

"Oh right well, I think we agreed for Monday and Thursday?"

"Today is Thursday," I reminded him, "don't worry though if you're busy this afternoon-"

"Yeah he will be busy...tramp," she mumbled.

"At least the tramp isn't going to be crying in a few hours when he realises you're wearing a push up and kicks you out of his car," I retorted. She scoffed.

"Ladies, no need to fight over me. We all know who my number one is," Denise smiled smugly then it dropped when Billy wrapped an arm around my shoulder. I quickly escaped it.

"Call me whenever," I told him, he winked back at me.  
You kept your cool Debbie. Well done.

*

"Thanks for taking me home,"

"We don't have to go straight to yours. We could chill at the diner or go see a movie..." Steve trailed off. He was happy and he noticed that I felt uncomfortable, "are you alright?"

"Yeah, why do you ask?"

"You just seem kind if bummed that you're not tutoring today...have you got a little thing with Billy,"

"No! Oh my god no. No. No way,'

"Was that a no?" He joked.

"He pays me a lot so I'm kind of upset that I'm missing out," I sighed. That was pretty convincing right? I cleared my throat and changed the conversation. "So did you still want to go to the movies?" I asked innocently.

 


	7. Rekindle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Deb's relationship with Steve changes for the better.  
> Deb and Billy put their heist into action...with Steve as the driver.

The movie was terrible but our time together was sweet. Steve and I talked like old times. It was surprisingly refreshing finding someone nice to talk to. "Thanks for that," I thanked him as we were pulling up into my driveway. It was about 7 o'clock so dinner would be ready soon. I called home from the theatre so Johnathan knew where I was.

"Anytime Deb," there was a pause. I didn't want to leave him but I don't know if it's because I really enjoy being with him or I'm just lonely.

"Did you want to stay for dinner?" I held my breath, waiting for his answer. Steve smiled sweetly and nodded.

"That would be very nice thank you,"

"Come on then," I chirped up and opened the car door.

*

"I'm so sorry about Will," I closed the front door. He kept asking questions relating to the rumours going around school.

"Don't worry about it. He's a good kid," Steve stood quite close to me so I had to control my breathing, "thank you for giving me a second chance," he took my hands, I felt like saying something. Did he like me? Did he want a relationship? Or did he just want to be friends? I'd be okay with all outcomes to be perfectly honest. Although there is something inside of me that feels like I'm disconnecting from Billy. Sure he's paying me to hang out with him but I'd like to be with him more and more. Does that make my stupid crush something more? Or do I really not have any friends?

I squeezed Steve's hands and he dived in for a kiss. I managed to turn my cheek at the last second and smirk. "Fair enough," he smiled nervously. I kissed him on his cheek too.

"I'll see you at school,"

"See ya tomorrow," he skipped to his car.

*

"Hey baby girl, you doing anything tonight?" Billy approached me at my locker.

"I don't think so. Why?"

"Let's make an appearance as an official couple" the way he was leaning on the lockers made my heart feel like it was going to burst out of my chest. What is going on with me?

"Do you have a family dinner tonight or something?" I shut my locker. Take this as a job Deb. That's all it is.

"No, I was thinking we go to a party tonight,"

"Are you serious? Wouldn't you rather go bowling or on a private date? And take some Polaroids to show your parents?" We were walking towards his car now. The boy hesitated.

"Right. Of course. I forgot how much alone time you keep wanting to spend with me," he smirked. It made me smile as well.

"I'll catch a ride home with Harrington and you can pick me up at about 5? We can grab dinner as well" I playfully slapped his chest because I was excited about food.

"Harrington?" Billy cleared his throat, "I didn't know you two were so chummy. Sure, that sounds-"

"Hey! Byers!" A girl called out my name, I turned and saw Betty.

"Oh shit," I grabbed Billy to make sure he wasn't going anywhere.

"Did you honestly TP my house?!" She was about 5 feet away from me, I squeezed Billy's arm tighter. What do I do? People started gathering around us, "the rain made the paper stick to everything! I had to clean a fucking tree!"

"Ha," I accidentally laughed, "look I'm sorry you got pranked or whatever but I had nothing to do with it. Why would I?" I kept calm and moved forward, Billy had kept close behind me.

"Because!" I shrugged at her response and looked at Billy who just chuckled a bit, "because you know that I'm the one who started the rumour about you and Steve in the bathroom, okay?" Her volume dropped significantly.

"Rumours? Oh! Oh, that's right. That completely false statement that you made that had everyone calling me a whore. I totally forgot about that," there was a moment of awkward silence, "are you finished with whatever you were going to do?" I wasn't confident but people seemed to laugh. She grunted and walked away briskly.

"Well done," Billy slow clapped, "really good work. Very classy,"

"After bowling, let's come back to school. Can you get the keys of Ms.Fischer?"

"Why yes, I can. What do you have planned Princess?" That made me feel all gooey inside.

"Something bad for Betty, I'll see you at 5," I spoke while walking backwards.

*

"Sweetie there's a boy here for you!" Will sang through the bathroom door. Shit! Is Billy here already? It's 4.30.

"I'll be out soon," I called. When I walked out there was no one in the living room so I decided to go to my room, maybe he's waiting in his car-NOPE. I squealed and held my towel to my body.

"Sorry! I didn't know you'd be showering!" Steve dropped me off an hour ago what's he doing here?

"Who let you in my room?" I grabbed my robe and wrapped myself. I was walking around taking clothes from my wardrobe and dresser while we talked.

"The boys and I are very close now,"

"So, Will?"

"Yeah, sorry I'm here I can wait outside-"

"You've already seen me naked what's the point? Why are you back so soon?" I said while putting my undies on. I was still covered by my wardrobe door so he couldn't really see much.

"Okay," he chuckled nervously, "I was wondering if you were busy tonight. I thought maybe we could go to dinner. I know this really nice Italian place in town-" I walked out in my bra and undies and started putting my black leggings and black t-shirt on.

"Ooh, that sounds great!"

"Really?" Steve felt it was comfortable enough now to make eye contact.

"Yeah, but I can't tonight. Would tomorrow be okay?" I say as I start putting my socks on.

"Yeah. Yeah, I'm free tomorrow. What have you got going on tonight? A heist?" He recognised my all black outfit.

"Yeah, sort of. I'm trying to find some dirt on Betty so I'm going to the school after hours,"

"Oh okay. Alone?"

"No with Hargrove. He looks like the criminal type so I thought I would give it a shot," he seemed taken back but still sat down beside me.

"That's nice of him," he commented, I sensed a little jealousy or worry at least.

"I'm going to be fine, I'm breaking into a school with limited security," I chuckled.

"Yeah, I guess. Are you sure you don't want me to come along? Be your getaway driver," he half-joked...I think. I laughed anyway.

"It's fine, Billy and I will have it all under control. It's nothing compared to this last year," I commented.

"I know. I'm allowed to worry about you," he noogied me.

"Okay," I laughed, "I guess I could ask him if it's alright that you're the man in the van," and that's exactly what I did. Billy was there pretty soon and I approached him while he was still in his car.

"Nice leggings doll, shows your ass really well-well hello Harrington," Billy cleared his throat. He probably wasn't too pleased seeing Steve. Steve just waved hello.

"Can Steve come? He can be the getaway driver" I sang.

"He's not driving my baby," Billy spoke.

"We'll take his car, come on. I can explain the plan once we're at the diner," I paused while Billy thought it over, "he'll pay for everything," I grinned.

"What?" Steve was about to interrupt but I slapped him away. Billy huffed out some air.

"Fine, let's do it," Billy agreed and hopped out of his car, "but if we get caught, you're the one taking the blame," he pointed to Steve.

"Cool! So we're in agreement, let's go" I clapped my hands together.

*

"You enjoying those wings?" Steve asked Billy bluntly. Billy had ordered quite a lot off the menu. Wings, burger, fries, 2 shakes, a coke, a mini pizza, the list might continue. Billy burped and nodded in response. We sat at in a booth. I got in first and Billy rushed to my side while Steve was in front of us.

"Did you get the keys?" I asked Billy. He jingled them in front of me, "good job," I gripped his arm out of appreciation.

"No problem sweetheart," Billy made himself relaxed and out one arm over my shoulder.

"Okay. So I made a little outline. I only made two but Steve you can keep my one because you can keep track of the time,"

"Debbie you've planned everything to the minute," Steve laughed.

"5 minutes," I corrected.

"Awe there are hearts and flowers all over the place,"

"I'm keeping the blank one inside with Billy and I because I won't be distracted. You've got the original copy," I told Steve. He keeps giving me looks, like flirtatious looks.

"So as you can see," I say while grabbing some fries, "we should aim to get there for 9 o'clock, not too late so the cameras aren't really activated and not too early because cleaning would have already left at about 8,"

"9.05pm: enter building. 9.10: be in the principal's office, 9.15-9.30: find Betty's permanent record. If we are not back by 9.45 then something has gone wrong...or we're just shit at finding files. So I got walkie-talkies and flashlights," I brought them out on the table.

"Mine says be home before 10.30, brush teeth and shower and then analyse contents of the file with or without Billy," Steve spoke up.

"You know what, you are going to want to brush your teeth because I have like 30 packets of candy in here," I commented. They both chuckled, "I also want to break into her locker,"

"This is getting a bit dark, do you think this is a good idea?" Steve kept looking down, his side and Billy's sides kept moving.

"Are you two kicking each other under the table?" I checked and both of their legs had been tucked under themselves a bit too far. I tried hiding my smile, they both thought they were playing footsie with me didn't they?

"No," they both answered.

"Look, Harrington, if you're so worried why don't you just go home?" Billy crossed his arms and leaned on the table.

"I think it's good that Steve's here. This way we can double our time, probably not even take the file home. We could read it in the office and then go home, piece of cake," I sucked on my straw but nothing, "I'm going to go get another Cola,"

"I'll get it for you," Steve offered and jumped up. Billy returned to having his arm around me.

"He likes you," he commented. I shrugged and looked down.

"Yeah,"

"Do you like him?"

"Are we 9 years old?" We both chuckled. Billy was tapping his foot.

"I don't think you should date him,"

"Good to know...why's that?" I asked, he finally made eye contact.

"Because of what he did. He's just going to do it again. Those types of people don't change,"

"I haven't decided on him yet," I confessed, there was another tense moment, "can I have a sip of your vanilla shake?" I asked just to kill time. He held it while I sucked.

"Here you go, my lady," Steve was trying to give me a nickname.

"Thank you," I laughed.

"So why did we leave so early? If this is planned for 9?"

"Billy and I need to take some photos of the town. So.." I held up my camera and smiled with Billy in the background eating. "We'll probably go bowling after this and then to school,"

"Okay," Steve didn't sound too sure about this.

"Look if you do want to go home you're welcome to-" I started.

"No way, not leaving you two alone- I mean...I can really help out. Betty tarnished my name as well," he looked down so I put my hand on his as a thank you.

"Let's go bowling!" Billy announced and scared me so much I jumped back into his arms. His hand rested on my waist and I think Steve noticed.

"Yeah, good idea," I said before Steve paid. The car ride sucked because I was in the front with both of them. I wish these seats were separate. "I can sit in the back you know,"

"No," they both said.

"Okay. So whose butt am I whooping at bowling?" I asked to clear the tense atmosphere. I hate when people don't put the radio on its always so awkward.

"Those are fighting words," Billy put an arm over the seat.

"Remember at camp one time we went bowling in this nowhere town-"

"Billy doesn't need to hear that," I cut Steve off and put a hand on his leg.

"Now I gotta know. What happened?" Billy pulled me closer.

"It was the last bowl of the game. Byers here had played an awesome game and was probably going to come out 2nd out of everyone in the class," Steve took a breath as I hid my face in Billy, he smelled really nice, "she decided to use a different ball, one more lightweight and with smaller holes,"

"You can still stop, no one has to know" I turned and put a hand on Steve's shoulder. He chuckled.

"So this girl loves getting competitive. She's the most laid back person in school but any kind of challenge out of school and she'll turn into a freaking lioness. She put her fingers in the holes, walked backwards like ten feet did a massive run up and even jumped! She didn't let go of the bowl and flew about 4 feet in the air before landing on the lane and travelling another 15 feet due to the polish,"

Billy was cackling and clapping, "oh my god that's so cute," he rubbed my thigh.

"He's not finished," I stated with a deadpan expression. Steve was grinning, he grabbed my left hand and squeezed.

"Her fingers were stuck in the bowl, obviously. And they tried getting it out with butter, oil, whatever they could find. But they couldn't do it so she had to go to the hospital to have it removed. They sawed it and broke it so she was alright she just fractured her fingers," Steve grinned. I looked to Billy who was grinning.

"It's a serious sport!" I defended myself.

"How long ago was this? Weren't you a kid?" Billy asked. I just cleared my throat expecting Steve to answer.

"It was last year, like a few weeks before you arrived," Steve laughed, he still had a hold on my hand. I yanked it back and slapped his shoulder.

"This is why I hate hanging out in threes. Someone always gets picked on," I crossed my arms.

*

Bowling was nice. I didn't get too competitive even though they both wanted me to lash out. I just kept sticking my finger up at them every time they tried something.

"Another strike! Harrington coming first!" Steve paraded around our little area, I gave him an unimpressed look, "I gotta pee I'll be right back," he left. I quickly got the camera out and waited until he was in the bathroom.

"Okay, quickly kiss me-" I was met by Billy's soft lips. The kiss was nice and sweet and he even pecked me afterwards, "and then I can take the photo, dammit Hargrove. I meant on the cheek to show your parents," he rolled his eyes and then grinned. He did as I said and I got the photo.

"You're cute when you're embarrassed," he said. I got up because I was blushing and it was my turn.

"Embarrassed?" I searched for one of my bowls.

"Yeah. I know you're grinning. I can see the red in your cheeks. And that little story in the car, how you kept hiding in my jacket and defending yourself," he chuckled, "adorable," I tried fighting my smile while I bowled.

"You caught me off guard, that's all," I shrugged and took my second shot. I managed to get a spare. I grinned on my way back.

"Another spare, well-done sweetie," Steve came back and sat beside me.

"Don't patronize me, I'm neck and neck with Billy and if I don't win I might cry," I confessed in Steve's ear. He just smirked then nodded.

"I can help you, stand up. Come on," what was he doing? Billy was curious and on his first bowl, I was really more focused on the bowling rather than Steve's plan right now.

"Choke!" Steve screamed in my ear, it didn't throw Billy off. "Okay that didn't work," Billy smirked and looked back at us. His face screwed up when he saw Steve. Steve was in front of me now.

"What are you doing?" I asked as Steve had placed both of his hands on my face.

"Do you wanna win?" He asked. I nodded, "then I'm gonna kiss you. BILLY!" my frown disappeared when his lips touched mine. His lips were a bit tastier than Billy's, I think he put on lip balm in the bathroom. His tongue slipped into my mouth and I gasped when he pulled me in closer. The sound of pins being knocked over got me out of my trance. I breathed deeply afterwards and Steve looked back. He grinned and showed me the scores. I cheered and jumped.

"Aah! Oh my god! You lost! You lost boy!" I kissed Billy on his cheek out of excitement and then I did the same to Steve, "you are a saint!" I ran to the reception to get the printed results. "Lane 5 results," I spoke as I took my bowling shoes off. I was so giddy I didn't even realise I just kissed two people in the same night.

"Ooh baby," I kissed the piece of paper. Billy now sat in the back, "I'd like to thank my parents and friends. They've been a great support system,"

"You came in second doll, calm down"

"And even little Billy Hargrove who tried his darn best but just couldn't come out and play," I leaned over the front seat and lightly tapped Billy's face.

"Rematch with me next week," Billy pointed to me.

"You're on," I accepted his challenge.

"Are you going to thank anyone else?" Steve joked.

"And of course the lovely Steve Harrington, who came first and told embarrassing stories about me. So really, fuck that guy," I stared at the results then crumpled it up, "okay, let's focus on the mission,"

*

"Can you please hold it steady? You keep rattling it," I told Billy to steady the flashlight while I unlocked the front door. "Oh my god it worked," we were in. We raced into the principal's office so I let Steve know we were on time, "Steve, we're in principal-" I heard a bang and ducked.

"Deb! Debbie are you alright?" Steve yelled through the walkie-talkie. I hid my laughs.

"Yep. Billy just hit his head against a cabinet," I giggled.

"Okay, keep me updated" he sighed.

"That fucking hurt," Billy grunted and sat down in the receptionist chair. I was looking through the files, getting angry that I had to carry this flashlight and look.

"Can you make yourself useful and hold this?" I passed the heavy baton to him. He held it still as I searched. Things were quiet between us until I started reading up on Nicole.

"So you and Harrington.."

"What?" I looked up for a second but got back to see if she's done anything shady or said anything that could tarnish her name. 

"That kiss at the bowling alley.." he trailed, "seemed pretty special," I chuckled.

"Yeah right," I scoffed, "He just wanted a kiss. His plan was to just call out your name and scare you a bit. Throw you off your game. I didn't expect it at-oh yeah. Here we go," our thighs touched as Billy came in for a closer look, "Betty has had several instances where she has refused to go to the bathroom and just urinated in her pants. In grade 7 when she got her period she refused to wear anything and resulted to bleed all over the carpet in her classroom. Her parents paid upholstery charges. This is.."

"Amazing dirt," he pulled me in for a side hug.

"Wrong," I corrected him and put the file back, "I can't tell everyone that. She was a child,"

"It's still really disgusting. What she said about you was disgusting and it wasn't even true," I stayed silent, "you can't let people walk all over you...it happens way too much and you need to stand up for yourself before these shitheads kill you,"

"I'm not going to kill myself," I snatched the flashlight and stormed off. I was hurt that he thinks so little of me.

"That's not what I meant! Look this thing with Harrington, I meant what I said before. Don't. Date. Him. He'll hurt you and ask for your forgiveness again and again and once you give all of yourself to him you'll...you'll just perish," he shrugged. 

"You care for people in a weird way," I muttered and walked off towards the car.

"Wait one second!" He reached out for me and managed to spin me, "can I just have one kiss. One totally meaningless kiss and see if it's as different as Steve's?" He shrugged.

"Billy that's stupid," I gulped, thanking the lord that it was dark. I reached Betty's locker and knew her combination already because she used to bully me into doing her homework and shoving it in her locker freshman year.

"Come on, what are you so afraid of?"

"I'm not afraid of anything I just don't want to kiss you for no reason," I concentrated on skimming through her folders. Billy sighed but stayed silent. "Holy shit,"

"What?"

"It's a list," I was gobsmacked, "of everyone she's ever slept with. Ew! Keith!"

"You can't talk," he snatched the piece of paper and began walking.

"Fair enough," I shut her locker.

 


	8. Admission

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The King of Hawkins throws a house party and Debbie's invited.  
> The two also spend some alone time together and Debbie sleeps with someone that night.

"Hey sweetcheeks, coming over mine tonight?" Billy approached me at my desk in bio. I frowned, he knew it was Friday.

"But I went over yesterday.." my sentence trailing off trying to figure out why he's inviting me over.

"I'm having a few people over and thought you might wanna come?" His jaw clenched at his own dirty joke. I rolled my eyes and made sure not to smile even though I felt like it, "come on, you don't remember me inviting you?"

"I honestly thought that was a joke," you admitted, "is your dad going to be there or something?" The way he licked his lips while glancing to mine made me feel nice inside.

"No he's away all weekend with his wife," he leaned in closer and spoke quietly in my ear "tonight I was thinking we finally show Betty the humiliation she deserves," he began to move away but I made sure he was close.

"You're going to expose her?" I gulped, "how?"

"I can just take one of those projectors after school and put it on a special slideshow before she arrives. I've also invited everyone on her list," I gulped again, his minty breath caused me to feel weak. I licked my dry lips and knawed at them.

"I don't know I don't think I'm that diabolical," I admitted. Billy showed a half-smile and huffed out a breath of air. He put a few strands of my hair out of my face.

"Oh my sweet girl. It's alright, tonight just come over and see what happens alright?" He seemed so sincere that I almost didn't trust him. Regardless, I nodded and smiled a thank you to him.

*

Billy told me to come over at 8, which I thought was late but turns out no one else was there.

"Hey! You look amazing!" He gave me a hug and picked me up, he smelled like beer and had a cigarette in his hand. Was he sniffing my hair?

"Where's everyone else?"

"I wanted you to come early, can't have my favourite girl showing up late and all socially inept in the corner," he offered me a beer.

"You know me too well," we cheered, "aah, that's gross,"

"Yeah but it'll loosen you up," Billy put on his stereo. Slayer played while he sang along, I think he's already tipsy.

"When are other people coming?" I began fiddling with the label. Billy shrugged.

"I said it started at 8 so some might come by soon," he offered me a cigarette. I felt like I haven't had one in ages and I don't know what's been stopping me. I gratefully accepted and let the nicotine make my stress settle for a moment. By the time people arrived I had only finished one beer, although I was feeling a bit better. Girls showed up, guys showed up. It seemed like a regular party except that I was out of place. Even though some of these people said hi to me at school I knew it was because of my reputation now. I chugged another beer because I was getting more and more upset about who people see me as. Some cheap hussy who has sex at school in a dirty bathroom. By my third beer I was feeling better, I was just drinking alone flipping through Billy's music. I found the Bowie album and smiled at the memory of us dancing to his music in his bedroom. Although I frowned at my feelings towards him, he'll never want me. He just wants a quicky because he needs to deem himself powerful or something. When I was holding my fourth beer, Steve arrived. He looked bored and kind of confused as to why he was invited to Hargrove's house. I took another swig of the disgusting yeast drink and approached.

"Hey," my smile was bigger than I intentioned. My eyes felt a little heavy but overall I was pretty giddy. Steve's eyes lit up and he grinned.

"Hey! When did you get here?" He hugged me, I kept hold of him making sure I didn't sway too much. He seemed to react positively by keeping a hand on my lower back.

"Early. Which explains this," I held the beer up. Why does he look so good tonight? Why does he smell so good? I held him tighter.

"Are you drunk?" He chuckled.

"No!" I giggled too much then nodded, "yes I am. But only because I was unsupervised so really who's fault is it?"

"Am I the one supposed to make sure you're okay?" He teased, keeping a hold on me. My eyes kept darting all over his face. His beautiful soft brown eyes, his lovely styled hair and his scrumptious looking lips. I shrugged.

"You're my only friend," as soon as I said the words I realised they weren't even true. I don't have any friends, any true friends. Will was right.

"Harrington!" Billy threw an arm around my shoulders and pulled me closer to him, "glad you could make it! You're going to love the entertainment tonight! I have an exquisite audio visual presentation to show everyone! With the help of my girl here," Billy planted a wet kiss on my cheek. I put myself in this sour mood but got control of my feelings and pulled Billy into an empty room, his dads.

"Woah, are we finally doing this? Okay," Billy's grin didn't last long. I stepped back and closed the door to muffle the music.

"What are you talking about? Audio/Visual? We only had that little list right?" I was trying so hard to concentrate on feeling sober that I hardly noticed Billy's body pressed against mine. His hands rested on my hips pulling me forward to grind on his crotch. He exhaled deeply and I have to admit that I was feeling a little flustered. I didn't stop him from kissing up my neck to my jaw because he smelled so good. It was so intoxicating being touched like this. But there's no way I'm giving into him, I'm not going to be one of those girls that trusts him and then he ends up leaving.

"Billy," I whispered as he grabbed my ass. I cleared my throat, "Billy," oh no that came out as a moan as he sucked on my neck. I managed to slip out of his grip before we went any further. I sat on his parents bed and breathed deeply, "just tell me what you have planned tonight," my palms were sweating and I had this little bit of regret inside of me for not taking advantage of the situation. I squirmed a little under his gaze, it was so personal. Not lust though, just something that seemed so intimate. Billy sat on the bed with me.

"I got the security tapes seeing you run out of the bathroom and Harrington and Richmond coming out and fighting after," his hand rest on my tight thigh. I say tight because I was squeezing them so hard together.

"I don't know," I sighed, "I'm not that type of person," was I going to cry? "I don't think you should do it," I admitted. Billy's hand rubbed down my thigh.

"You can't let them trample all over you," his voice was soft and caring. So rare to see him like this.

"I can't humiliate...her," he knows I was going to say Steve. If I do what Billy wants then I'll really have no friends. I'm not a mean person, I just don't respond to people well enough to keep friends. I was friends with Barb but after what happened I just don't feel safe in this town.

"Come here," he hugged me as I wept  I only let a few tears drop before I was fine again. "We won't do it, okay?" I nodded, appreciative of him. I hugged him tighter.

"Thank you," I whispered over and over again. A weight has been lifted. I felt safe in his arms. We separated for a moment and in that moment I was scared that I would admit something that I would regret. So I just swallowed my words and looked down. Billy lifted my chin and smiled softly. He kissed me softly and sweetly, something I thought he was incapable of. As soon as he pulled me in closer the kiss deepened. His tongue was soft and loving. It made me wet just picturing what was to come next.

Billy held me tight and made sure I was straddling him. I couldn't help but grind myself onto his semi-hard cock. He broke the kiss to moan and for some fresh air. He attacked my neck as I continued to try and reach my goal with his crotch. I was whimpering and breathing heavily just silently begging for him to already be inside of me. Just as I reached for his zipper he stopped me.

"Wait wait," he breathed. I was puzzled, I thought he wanted this. "I can't," he seemed dumbfounded himself.

"What?" I don't get it, we were getting on just fine.

"I can't do this. I don't-I can't do this," he pushed me to the side and left me on the bed. He didn't look back. I was hurt. Really hurt, angrily hurt. He's been pining after me for months and suddenly I'm not good enough for him? I have to leave before I start crying. I made sure not to storm out but I still got the eye of Steve Harrington.

"Hey woah, are you alright?"

"Yeah. I'm gonna go home," I gulped down my tears. Why was I crying? Billy is just a stupid crush I don't really want to sleep with him. I hardly like him as a person.

"You've had too much, come on I'll take you home," he put an arm around me and lead me to his car. The ride was silent for the most part. "Come on, what happened? You seem really upset," I didn't answer because I didn't want to admit anything to him.

"Just drunk for the first time in a while. Not handling my feelings very well," I tried sounding nonchalant. In truth I was very tired and leaned against Steve as he drove. I was happy I was starting to drift off but we were home in no time. I sighed, I didn't want to be left alone with my thoughts. I held onto Steve tighter, signalling that I didn't want to leave.

"Come on, I'm sure a warm shower will help you," he nudged. I shook my head and buried my face in his shoulder. He smelled really good. He sighed, "how about we go to mine then? We'll watch a movie and you can talk and cry all you want. You can call your mom or Johnathan from mine," I nodded in agreement, I just didn't want to be alone.

*

Steve brought ice cream to his lounge. We were set up on the floor with a bunch of blankets and pillows everywhere. Once again, his parents weren't home.

"Thanks," I smiled, accepting the bowl of creamy goodness.

"No problem. I'd rather be here than Hargrove's,"

"Yeah," I sighed.

"You know you do have friends," Steve spoke with a mouthful of food.

"What?"

"You have more friends than you realise," I didn't respond, I had no idea what he was talking about, "you're a nice girl. Sure, some people talk about you but you've got a lot of supporters out there, even if they don't talk to you all the time. Don't be too hard yourself you're a good person and good people respond to that," I smiled at his words.

"Thanks," I murmured. There was a lull.

"So are you going to tell me what happened with you and Billy in the bedroom?" Steve asked the dreaded question. I put my food down and bit the inside of my cheek.

"We were uh.." I cleared my throat, "talking,"

"Talking?" He didn't buy it. I nodded.

"I wanted to get revenge on Betty for humiliating me a week ago but I backed out. Had a little panic attack and..." I shrugged, "I couldn't go through with it,"

"You're a good person Deb," Steve said again although I didn't see it as a compliment. Good people don't really get what they want now do they? I guess I'll get whatever I deserve in the long run. Another silence followed while watching the movie. "Just, one more question," he started, "I promise. It's the last one,"

"Go ahead,"

"How do you really feel about Billy?"

 


	9. Can I Get Uhhh

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Billy feels terrible after the party and comes to you to finally put all of his cards on the table.

"How do I feel about Billy?" I was surprised by the question. Steve nodded. How do I feel about Hargrove? After tonight I kinda felt betrayed by him but I felt stupid for think he'd ever want me in the first place. "To be honest..I kind of hate him," I stopped a tear from falling out, "I think he's rude, obnoxious, ignorant and a total asshole. Why do you ask?"

"Just making sure," Steve grinned. Steve made sure to stay quiet for the rest of the night, as I started to sober up I began to feel more tired. My head rested on Steve's shoulder and I found that out legs were intertwined. Steve trailed his fingers along my thigh, my dress was rising as my leg went higher up his hips. I played with his shirt buttons. I noticed that my breathing as becoming heavier, what was I about to do?

"Steve?" I spoke innocently.

"Yeah?" He whispered back, looking down at me.

"Take me to your room," that was all the incentive he needed to grab my hips and place me on top of him. We kissed each other deeply and passionately. His tongue ran over my lips begging for me to let him in and of course I did. I smiled into the kiss when I felt his hands push my core against him. We separated for a moment.

"Are you sure you want this?" Steve's eyes held such care for me. I kissed him softly and nodded. Reaching down to grab his member through his pants.

"Take me upstairs," I requested.

*

The next morning I awoke in Steve's arms. I didn't regret the night before but I felt bad if Steve held genuine feelings for me because after the whole bathroom incident..I can't trust him. I enjoyed the intimacy of cuddling half naked with the sun shimmering through the blinds. I was at peace looking at Steve sleeping, snoring slightly with his mouth open. I chuckled a little and got up, remembering that I should be home. I changed silently but still woke him up.

"Hey," his raspy voice startled me.

"Hey," I whispered back, "I need to be home. Is it okay if you drive me to Hargrove's so I can pick up my car?"

"Sure just let me shower first to wake up?"

"Of course," I smiled politely and waited for him. It was 6am so no one should be awake.

"Let's go," Steve came downstairs smelling incredible and clean. As if last night hadn't even bothered him.    
I thought things between us were casual and cool until he dropped me at Billy's. I needed to go inside to grab my keys and as I said goodbye to Steve he gave me a sweet kiss. No lust, no jealousy, just a kind caring peck.

I didn't bother knocking on the Hargrove door because it was cracked open. People were sleeping on the couch and floor, no doubt someone was asleep on the toilet. I went to Billy's room to grab my keys, hopefully no one was in there. But the door was locked. I sighed and mustered up the courage to knock softly on his door. Billy wasn't the one who answered...Betty was. I felt a lump in my throat, she was too tired to open her eyes fully. She even groaned a response. I tried to hide my face.

"I just need my bag," I grabbed it from Billy's dresser and ran out straight away.   
My eyes couldn't hold in my tears, I felt so...so... I don't even know how I feel right now. I feel stupid and idiotic. Of course he doesn't care about me. He's paying me. Just a business transaction. That's all. He agreed, I agreed. I can't be upset about this. I slept with Steve so we're good. I cleared my throat and started my engine. I arrived home safely, no one was awake so I started a shower and cried my eyes out in there.

*

I was dreading school on Monday.  
Billy kept his distance. Maybe he felt guilty about fucking Betty? Maybe he just doesn't even want me as a friend anymore. Usually he was loud and disruptive in class but today he was stone cold quiet. As far as I know he was blowing off his friends, just because he wasn't hanging around his car but they all were.

"Hey Deb," Steve joined me on my bench during lunch.

"Hey, how was your weekend?" I spoke with a mouthful of food. I don't care anymore, I really don't.

"It was really good. Well, Friday was good. Saturday and Sunday were a bit boring," I smirked a little at his answer.

"Oh really, did you get lucky or something?"

"Really lucky," he grinned. He made me smile and brought me out of my little melancholic bubble, "are you feeling any better?" He held my hand on the table. I exhaled a sigh and nodded.

"Yeah," I smiled, "yeah I am." Steve smiled along with me. Of course I was lieing a little but I certainly wasn't a wreck like Saturday morning.

"I was actually wondering if you were busy next Friday," Steve smirked. I shrugged.

"I don't think so, why do you ask?"  
Steve gave me a confused look.

"Are you serious? Prom?"

"Oh! Shit! That's next Friday?" He nodded, I chuckled a bit, "I totally forgot," Steve flashed me a lazy smile.

"Well if you don't have a date, which I'm assuming you don't, do you wanna be mine?"

"Really?" I was shocked. Never in a million years did I think I'd have a date to Prom. "Of course," I hesitated for only a moment.

"Yes. Of course I'll be your date," I nervously laughed. Steve grinned and kissed my knuckles.

"Awesome! I'll come over this week so we can go shopping and plan out the night,"

"Sounds good," I agreed. Steve continued talking to me but I wasn't paying attention. I had this nagging feeling on the back of my neck all day and when I finally turned around I saw Billy. He turned his head straight away like he wasn't looking. Maybe I should see him after school.

*

"Hey, did you want me to come over today?" I caught Billy by his car waiting for Max.

"As usual," he nodded. He didn't continue the conversation which meant the next few seconds felt like minutes. I was first to get in his car and he joined me after he finished his cigarette. It was deafeningly quiet.

"Sorry about Friday," I blurted, "sorry I-we-I was drunk and I appreciate you not uh..taking advantage," that was a big fat lie but this guy has been distant all day. Billy's expression softened for a moment but returned to his stoic self once Max entered the car. He didn't say another word until we got to his bedroom. Once again he gave me some money and I thanked him. This room was making me feel really...icky. I didn't like it and he could tell.

"You okay?" He looked concerned.

"Yeah. I'm good. I just I don't know- it's nothing. I'm good, I'm fine," that was terrible. We were sitting on his bed not touching each other. He didn't even try to pretend to neck me when Ms. Mayfield got home a few minutes later. We just say there in silence. "Billy," I got his attention.

"Yeah?" He scooched closer naturally by turning.

"Not that it's any of my business and you don't have to explain but did you..did you sleep with Betty?" I swallowed my nerves and wiped my sweaty palms on the blanket. I couldn't look him in the eye but his silence answered my question.

"Deb I'm so sorry," he began. I tried stopping the tears I really did. They were on the edge of my ducts but I refused to let him see me. So I quickly wiped them and stood up.

"No it's fine it's okay-"

"I was drunk, I honestly didn't know who she was," he explained with red cheeks. I needed to control my breathing without looking like I was about to cry. "I was being stupid and I was really upset after you left and I-I'm sorry." He stood, I could tell he was. I've never seen him apologise to anyone before.

"It's alright. I'm just..a little shocked. But it's okay," I rubbed his bicep up and down. I sniffed and excused myself to go to the bathroom. I didn't stay too long, when I got back I noticed a framed photo next to Billy's bed. It was of Billy and I on the night we went bowling. He was kissing my cheek while I smiled at the camera. It made me smile. But Billy wasn't in his room, in fact he wasn't in his house. "Where's Billy?" I walked to Max's room.

"Oh, he left. I thought you were with him."

Great. Now I have to walk home. Or..

"Could I use your phone?"  
*  
"Thank you so much,"

"It's no problem. Like I said, anytime you need a ride," Steve picked me up from Billy's and was kind enough to drive me home.

"I don't know why he drove off. Things were..well actually they were a bit tense."

"How do you mean?"

"He literally slept with the enemy,"

"Betty? Are you serious?" Steve's knuckles turned white on the steering wheel, "what an asshole. When are you going to stop hanging out with him?"

"It's not like we're friends.." my voice became shy.

"You are though. I know you said you hated him but if that were true..look all I'm saying is I don't want to see you get hurt by him," I rolled my eyes. I've already been hurt, so hurt by two boys this year that I've become a bit numb. I let Steve hold my hand for the rest of the car ride.

"Thanks Steve. I'll you see you later." Before heading in I decided to take a walk. I went straight into the woods, walked passed Will's hut and traipsed along the little sandy path to my thinking spot.  
I sat on the big boulder and let myself take in the beautiful scenery although with my melancholic mood everything lately seemed sombre. The green moss looked more like mould, the water seemed grey and the stillness of it all was just..just lonely. I decided to have a swim since no one was here. Stripping off was easy, it was getting over that first moment on breaking the water that was hard.  
But I let out a sigh once I was under. I stayed there for a while just alone and silent. Nothing making a noise except the dripping of the almost empty waterfall.

*

The week passed on before I heard any peep from Billy. He didn't come to school and wasn't home whenever I passed by. Although on Thursday night I heard a knock at my window. My heart jumped. I stayed in bed and hoped it was just a branch but then it happened again. Tap tap.

Tap tap.

Tap tap.

I ran to the light switch, turned it on and grabbed the nearest possible object as a weapon, it was a picture frame. I quickly pulled the curtain back and sighed at the sight of Billy.  
He waved hello with a small smile. I opened the window and let him climb in.

"What are you doing here?" I asked shivering from the cold. Billy scratched his head and sat timidly on my bed.

"I'm not too sure." Billy dragged his hands down his face and groaned.

"Where have you been?" My accusational tone surprised him but I don't care. The guy disappeared out of nowhere.

"Right. Sorry I just left, I needed to do some thinking,"

"About what?" I sat next to him. What couldn't wait until I got a ride home? Billy's tongue travelled along his lip as he chose his next words. But none came. I nodded and leaned back against my pillow. "I did something stupid on Friday too." I admitted.

"Yeah, Tommy said you left with Harrington," Billy's tone was neutral but I felt shame and disappointment.  
I let out another small sigh. I wanted to stay silent until he was ready to talk but I have so much bottled up inside of me and I need to let it out.

"Yeah. I just-I don't know I haven't exactly been doing great lately. I guess I've forgiven him but I'll never...I won't allow myself to get hurt again and I'm a little worried he thinks that I like him," I chuckled a bit at how much I've changed since knowing Billy. I never used to talk and now it feels like I can't shut up.

"You want me to rough him up a bit?" He joked. It made me smile seeing him be real with me again.

"I'm good Macho man," another pause, "you know you don't have to feel bad about Friday. We're friends, it's not we're actually dating," I huffed out a little chuckle. Billy cleared his throat.

"I know, I know," he shook his head, "um, I actually told my Dad that..we broke up," he broke the news.

"Oh," that really hurt but if I cry again one more time I'm not going to stop. I swallowed a cry but nodded, "fun while it lasted. How did he take it?" I shrugged.

"He called me an idiot," I laughed and nodded.

"Yeah well. I am a catch," I joked.

"Yeah you are," another silence.

"So what happens now? Back to ignoring each other at school?" This time he shrugged.

"I don't know. I'm glad we're friends, I don't care what anyone else thinks," his jaw tensed. I nodded and smiled.

"Promise me one thing," He frowned, probably confused by my request but he nodded nonetheless. "Can you stop being weird around me? I said sleeping with Betty was alright but you're still acting guilty." Billy's expression was heartbreaking, he huffed out some air.

"Deb, I'm not acting. I'm broken," a tear formed in his eye, "I thought I could get over whatever feelings I had but I can't. I knew what I was doing that night,"

"But you said-"

"I know. I lied! That's what I do! I lie and I lie but I haven't with you before that night. I denied things but I just feel so gross all the time."

"I make you feel gross?"

"You make me feel a whole lot of things but gross isn't one of them...when Tommy said you left Steve after we made out I got really angry. So I drank and danced and grabbed the nearest girl next to me. Which was Betty. I thought I could fuck the pain away but it didn't work. And my...emotions are making me realise that I'm a piece of shit," I shook my head but he continued, "I am. I did make a mistake taking things pretty far on Friday with you because now I definitely know that I am absolutely irreversibly..in love with you. These past few months have been the happiest that I've ever experienced with another person," a tear escaped my eye now, "but you're too good. I stopped myself because you are this angel living amongst filth. I can't put you through what I go through. You've already done so much for me and I can't thank you enough but if I drag you down any further I won't be able to protect you from feeling the way I feel when I'm not with you."

"Billy," I whispered, "don't say that we can't even be friends. You're not going to drag me down into anything. The way I've been feeling for the last week has been hell..all because you haven't been around. I need you Hargrove, even if it's platonic. I love you too you idiot! I've been fighting my feelings for you for too long you can't just leave me in the dust just because things are getting real."

"I saw you..at your special thinking spot," he spoke carefully, "I didn't mean to stay long I just needed to figure out what to do. I was ready to punch and throw out the next person that came to your spot but once I saw you I hid. I also didn't mean to..stare," I cleared my throat, clearly uncomfortable at what he saw but then he took my hand and started fiddling with my fingers. Letting his dance and intertwine. It felt loving, "I saw you in all your glory. You looked...crushed and I knew I was the cause. I'm not good for you."

He spoke as if it was the final thing he would ever say to me which made the next bit unexpected, Billy had kissed me. His lips were their normal plump selves but this was different. He held so many emotions in it. Passion, need, relief.

"You're better without me babygirl," and then he just got up and left. I was once again feeling so many emotions that I didn't understand enough to fix.

 


	10. Prom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's prom time and Deb has just accepted everything life has thrown at her. She's not happy but she'll be fine.

Tonight was the night. Mom had Johnathan and I pose together for pictures side by side almost like we were the actual couple. Then Steve showed up so I had 100 more to take.

"Okay! Enough! Come on woman,"

"I'm sorry! You're just my babygirl, you're so grown up now and soon you'll be off to college.." she started tearing up. I saw Steve smile when I hugged her. "Okay, go. Johnny is probably already there. Don't wanna be late," she let go.

"Make sure she's alright," I hugged Will. He just smiled and gave Steve a high five on the way out.

"You look amazing by the way," Steve opened my door.

"Thank you," I wasn't very chatty given that the night before the guy I've been crushing on for months finally admitted his feelings but still doesn't want me.

"You doing alright?"

"Yeah. Yeah I'm doing good. Are you okay?" Not convincing at all but I didn't feel like doing anything.

"I'm a bit nervous given that the entire grade thinks we were part of some orgy in a public bathroom,"

"Yeah it weighs on ya," I joked, "I'm sure it'll be fine." The car ride was friendly, almost like we didn't sleep with each other the other night. Before I could open my door Steve told me to wait.

"Hold on a sec," he opened the glove compartment and pulled out a flask, "would you like some?" My smile was weak but I agreed. It was incredibly disgusting and I should have not taken such a big swig, "yeah, whisky will do that."

"What was the theme exactly?" There seemed to be red and black streamers but white everything else.

"A serial killer's apartment?" I laughed and touched Steve's chest, the liquor already kicking in. I stayed close to Steve all night, my hand never straying too far away from his waist.  
Everything was going as expected, kids danced, teachers separated those kids dancing.

"Leave room for Jesus," Mr. Collins separated another couple.

"I'll be right back," I kissed Steve's cheek. I grabbed my purse and went outside for a cigarette. Hiding in an alley behind the gym. There was a couple a few feet away making out but I ignored them and focused on my task. I recognised the song they played inside, it played on the radio all the time. Billy hated it but it reminded me so much of him. It was relaxing and sexy and made me feel nostalgic. I whistled along to Springsteen's woos while I tapped my butt.

"Woah-oh-oh I'm on fire," I sang quietly.

"God I hate this song," Billy?

"Hey," I greeted. Why am I straightening my dress? He looked really good. Like really really good. Why am I nervous? Am I sweating? Does he notice that I'm sweating. Just breathe. Just breathe.

"Hey," he stepped closer and lit up his own cigarette. What do I say? 20 hours ago we were confessing how we felt about each other and now...nothing? Are we really just going ton forget about all that time?

"I didn't know this was your kind of shindig,"

"Oh absolutely not," he blew the other direction, "I just came to look at a pretty girl."

"I guess you can go home now," I teased. He smirked in response. I felt different seeing him. I guess knowing how he feels really helped the whole healing process. We can go back to being friends..probably. I took another drag before putting the butt out and said I'd see him in there. I let my eyes linger down his suit while his back was turned before walking in.

I returned and sat by Steve, he sniffed the air.  
"Did you smoke?" He asked. I panicked, "and you didn't offer me any? So rude, Byers," he teased.

"It's a disgusting habit. You should really quit," I winked. My mind was preoccupied by my meeting with Billy.   
Why was he here? By the conversation we had it seemed like he was moving away but everything will just go back to normal. There's certainly a lot of that happening lately.

"Are you alright?" I wanted to slap Steve for always asking me that. I just nodded, "you seem bored, did you wanna go?"

"No I don't really want to go home."

"Why not?"

I shrugged, "I just don't want to be alone that's all." I spotted Nancy and John and said I'll be right back, hey I love your dress," I complimented Nance.

"Says you! Give us a twirl!" I obeyed her order and we all had a chuckle.

"How's it going with Steve?" Johnathan asked with a mouthful of chips. I instinctively dusted his suit and made sure his tie was straight.

"I don't know, man. He's nice. He's just.." I shrugged and shook my head. Nancy nodded, agreeing with me telepathically.

"What?" John asked, noticing our interaction.

"I don't know. He did cheat on me for starters," I explained, "I'm just not feeling it."

"Because you like Billy?" Nancy teased. I gulped and laughed nervously along with them, "oh my god you totally do!" She squealed once she realised. I shook my head repeatedly trying to throw her off.

"No. No. No. Of course not. No....no," I replied, miming a guillotine action.

"You're smitten!" John teased. "Why?"

"Why?"

"Why him?"

"I-I-I don't know! Okay? I don't know anything about myself or about the world. So much shit has happened lately and I don't know if anything is going to be normal anymore," I ranted. They quietened down. I did nothing but look down at my feet and exhale. They both hugged me for a second.

"He rejected you," Nancy observed.

"Yeah I'm used to it," I spoke nonchalantly, "I'm gonna go home. I'll see you later."

"Won't you atleast stay for the crowning?" Nancy smirked. I reluctantly agreed since it was up next.

"Alright ladies and gentlemen! You all look so good tonight.." Mrs. Farrow began her speech. I tuned in and out throughout, "anyway, the moment you've all been waiting for! Your Prom King is...William Hargrove!" Everyone cheered, wooed and clapped while the official King of Hawkins High claimed his crown. I let my eyes linger down his black suit and smiled when he winked at the crowd. I was so lost in blank thought that I didn't realise Nancy pushing me towards the stage.

"What-what are you doing?" I panicked.

"You're queen! Go go go!" She continued to clap for me as I awkwardly made my way up the stairs. Some people clapped enthusiastically, others not so much. Mrs. Farrow put the crown on my head and called me a lucky gal. I slowly crept towards Billy to take our photo. Having his arm low on my waist didn't help me push down my feelings. I was feeling okay for a second until I stepped back and heard gasps then I felt a cold wave of red splash down my body. My mouth opened at the shock and a little bit got in. A few girls laughed and others hid their giggles.

"Who did this?!" Mrs. Farrow screamed into the microphone. I spat out some of the liquid, definitely paint. And instead of running off crying like I thought I would. I laughed. I laughed and laughed and everyone was kind of just staring at me. I walked up to the microphone and cleared my throat.

"Carrie. 1976. Derivative to use red paint but well done," I nodded and walked off the stage with my head held high. People made a path for me so I could leave, I heard someone clap. I think it was John. It felt like it should be the most embarrassing moment of my entire life but honestly? Nothing will ever beat a parent walking in on a child while touching themselves. I reached into my now stained clutch and pulled out a cigarette and lighter.   
I lit it up while I was still inside and walked towards John's and my car. I heard someone chasing after me but I just rolled my eyes and focused on sitting on my hood. These heels suck.

"Deb! Deb! Are you alright?" Steve huffed out some hair.

"Yeah," I answered after I blew out some smoke, "why do you ask?"

"Because.." he pointed to the gym, "are you seriously not bothered?"

"Steve you know how much hell my family has been through. So yes I am okay." He stayed silent after that. He didn't know what to do I could tell by the way he paced and kept adjusting his hair, "are you okay?"

"You're so weird," he whispered, "how are you dealing with this?!"

"How did you deal with Barb?" My tone was so venomous that he stepped back. He put his hands into his pockets and understood what I meant.

"I ignored it." I didn't answer. "I moved on...really quickly."

"You're a good guy Steve. You just-" I never know what to say when I need to express the truth, "you just need to learn how to treat people." I guess that's what I want most from him.

"Get out of here Harrington," Billy appeared. I groaned and cracked my neck, readying myself for another chat about how much of a piece of crap I am. 'Aw it's not that I don't want you blah blah blah'

"King Billy. Once again showing up to a place where you weren't invited," Steve turned. Where the hell is John? I need him to take me home.

"She doesn't want you. Get over it," Billy spoke sternly.

"Well she doesn't want you either. She hates you. Told me herself," I rolled my eyes at Steve. Billy shrugged at his statement though.

"She has every right to. But I don't trust you around her anymore ever since you had your little bathroom fun. Get out before I repeat what happened last ti-"

"Can we finish this little pissing contest another time? I kind of need a shower. Billy-take me home," geez calm down Deb. Steve didn't protest but he sighed and leaned against the car. The car ride was silent. I could tell he wanted to say something because I saw him constantly peeping at me through my peripheral vision.

"What?"

"Nothin'" his pitch raised and he didn't speak for a moment, "you look pretty." If his tine had been deadpan or anxious I wouldn't have laughed so hard.

"I know," I responded.

"I got a towel in the back-"

"With your butt sweat on it? No thanks. Besides, I think it's dry already."

"You're a good girl Deb," he meant it as a compliment but it's also he reason why we're not making out right now, "no ones going to mess with you on Monday."

"Except whoever planned it. My bet is on Betty," I was surprisingly calm in this moment.

"Yeah me too," another pause. It wasn't awkward. It wasn't tense. It was comfortable. Two friends joking at ones expense. I may have exaggerated my feelings for Billy. I know I'll be alright eventually. I can't hang on to that last bit of hope that he'll suddenly change his mind and decide to be with me. Billy wasn't that guy. He was good. I get it. He chose to break my heart now and be in each others lives instead of later and end up not knowing each other at all. I get it. I didn't need Billy in a romantic setting to make me happy.  
As long as we're in each others lives, even if it's minimal, we're happy. We get it now.   
  


 


End file.
